White Wolf
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: No sé hacer resumenes Solo pasa y lee, sabes que quieres (?) Lee las letras negritas del principio, para algo me tomo las molestias de escribirlas!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, primero deciros que hola, sigo viva, para aquellos que alguna vez leyeron mis historias xD Esta que os presento consta de 4 capítulos, ya la tengo completa, pero me gusta mucho joder así que os esperáis a que suba uno a la semana (?) Es una historia que escribí cuando aun subía mis one-shot pero que dejé por que me quedé sin inspiración. A medida que leáis, os daréis cuenta de que pierde un poco de calidad, en mi opinión :S Eso es por lo antes mencionado, lo dejé a medio acabar hace un año o así y lo he retomado ahora y, sinceramente, he perdido mucho escribiendo xD**

**En fin, es la primera historia más o menos larga que hago, así que no sé cómo habrá salido ni cómo estará, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y tal... Ya sabéis, acepto abiertamente vuestras críticas, las tomo a bien para así mejorar y tal...**

**Y ya dejo de molestar (?) *Redoble de tambores* con ustedes, White Wolf (?) (no me preguntéis por qué ese nombre y no uno más cool, mi imaginación ya no funciona como antes (?))**

* * *

><p>Los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva, iba a ser su primer día de clases en otra nueva escuela, no sabía que tenía que llevar, no sabía dónde tenía que ir y a partir de ahora viviría sola. A sus dieciséis años de edad viviría sola, pues, sus padres viajan mucho a causa del trabajo y era muy incómodo llegar nueva a una escuela, hacer nuevos amigos y después despedirse de ellos tras cogerles cariño porque tus padres vuelven a irse. Vivir sola era el menor de sus problemas, si se le consideraba un problema, claro<p>

Se miró al espejo y se retocó el pelo turquesa, atado en dos coletas, por cuarta vez. Se peinó el flequillo, se arregló la ropa y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos las cosas que tenía en la cartera. En realidad no sabía por qué se la llevaba si no tenía ni libros, ni carpeta, ni nada. Bajó las escaleras, buscó a sus padres con la mirada y una vez visualizados se acercó a ellos, les dio dos besos y salió a la calle

Miró a ambos lados de la calle, nada. Intentó recordar si el director de la nueva escuela le dio alguna dirección, pero nada. No le dieron indicaciones de nada, se sentía perdida. Se quedó por un momento más, los brazos cruzados, la cabeza hacia un lado y el ceño fruncido, estaba segura de que no se le escapaba nada. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un coche, el cual paró justo delante de ella. No pudo ver quien lo conducía, pues los cristales estaban tintados

La ventanilla se bajó un poco, pero aun así no pudo ver al conductor pues llevaba una gorra que le tapaba - ¿Es usted Miku Hatsune? – preguntó con una voz autoritaria. Al hombre le rodeaba un aura de misterio – Si es así, suba por favor, la llevaré a su nueva escuela

La peli turquesa abrió la puerta del coche negro, dejó su mochila en el asiento de en medio y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Miró al retrovisor, estaba curiosa por cómo sería el chofer, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, la carne de gallina. Este chofer tenía algo extraño, espeluznante, y esta sensación aumentaba al no verle la cara. Arrancó el coche y puso marcha a su destino

-Tal vez desee dormir durante el viaje – habló de nuevo y, como si sus palabras fueran una canción de cuna (o el/la profesora dando una explicación) la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños – Dulces sueños, señorita - rió de una extraña manera

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces y fuertemente para adaptarse a la luz, o más bien a la escasa luz que había, se estiró un poco y miró por la ventana mientras bostezaba audiblemente. El paisaje era terrorífico, desierto, todo estaba casi oscuro, los árboles no tenían hojas, parecían muertos, igual que la tierra, que no tenía hierba más que muerta. Podían visualizarse algunos cuervos posados en las ramas que miraban el coche como si de comida se tratara, sombras parecían moverse<p>

-¿D-dónde estamos? – preguntó con cierta tartamudez la peli turquesa

-En su nueva escuela, señorita – respondió el chofer, Miku creyó ver como éste levantaba un poco la vista para verla por el espejo, mas seguía sin verle la cara, la cual estaba tapada con un sombrero

-¡P-pero no hay nada! ¡Está todo muerto, desierto! – gritó levantándose un poco de su asiento – ¡Tiene que estar de broma cuando dice que esto será mi escuela, que aquí será donde estudie!

-Paciencia, señorita. Siéntese como Dios manda y relájese – respondió tranquilamente. Miku se sentó bien de nuevo, sus piernas cruzadas y moviendo el pie nerviosamente. Si antes estaba nerviosa de saber que tendría que conocer a gente nueva, ahora lo estaba mucho más de saber que su escuela estaba en medio de la nada y eso si este hombre la estaba llevando a la escuela y no a su casa para hacer vete-tú-a-saber-qué

El coche fue disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco, en frente un gran edificio. El conductor se bajó cuando frenó del todo y abrió la puerta trasera, se inclinó un poco y con la mano le indicó a la niña que bajara. Cerró la puerta y se agarró la gorra, bajándola un poco más haciendo imposible verle

-Ésta será su nueva escuela y lugar de residencia, señorita – miró al gran edificio y luego de reojo a la peli turquesa – Espero… que le vaya bien, en su primer día – soltó una carcajada realmente espeluznante. Subió al coche de nuevo y se fue por donde vino. Miku se quedó ahí hasta perder de vista el vehículo

¿Lugar de residencia? Nadie le dijo que viviría aquí. Comenzó a caminar hacia el alto edificio, que parecía algo más normal, esta sería su nueva escuela, alejada del mundo. De repente algo muy pesado se tiró sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo. Se quejó y acarició la cabeza, luego abrió los ojos y tal y como lo hizo, volvió a cerrarlos. Debía estar en un sueño porque los lobos no eran dos veces su tamaño. Se dijo para sí misma varias veces que despertara, abrió los ojos y ese enorme animal aun no había desaparecido. ¡Cuán real era este sueño! Podía notar el aliento del animal en su cara y el calor que emitía en su cuerpo

Miku solo podía ver la cara del animal, sus bonitos ojos azul turquesa la miraban de manera asesina, la intimidaba, sus dientes afilados y blancos… Le gruñía, le daba a entender quien mandaba. Miku estaba asustada, el lobo podía olerlo, podía oler el miedo, los nervios… bajó de la chica despacio y se tumbó delante suyo, dándole a entender que no iba a hacer nada, que no iba a ser hostil

La peli turquesa se sentó sobre sus rodillas, pudo ver mejor a este hermoso y gigante animal. Su pelaje era blanco a excepción de las orejas, las patas y la punta de la pomposa cola que eran de un color rosa pastel. Se quedó mirando al lobo fijamente, no sabía si le estaba dando una oportunidad de huir, si realmente no quería hacerle nada o estaba jugando con ella y en cuanto se levantara volvería a tirarse sobre ella para devorarla.

Acercó la mano a la cabeza del lobo lentamente, dudando alguna que otra vez y retrocediendo. Al ver las intenciones de la muchacha, una de las veces que su mano iba a tocarle, levantó la cabeza para que al fin hicieran contacto. A partir de ahí la peli turquesa fue confiándose y acariciando sin preocupación y miedo, el pelaje era muy suave…

De repente, el animal movió las orejas varias veces y se levantó. La niña asustada lo miró, éste comenzó a andar a paso ligero hacia el edificio, girándose para ver si la peli turquesa le seguía, pero estaba asustada y no se movía. Se sentó y de lejos la miró, necesitaba que la siguiera. Gruñó un poco y la chica pareció entender lo que quería, con mucho cuidado se levantó y se acercó.

-¿Qué haces? No entiendo bien lo que quieres… -Al escuchar su voz, el lobo salió corriendo y entró al recinto – ¡Espera! – corrió detrás suyo, si alguien veía al enorme animal, todos entrarían en pánico y es que ¿Quién no estaría asustado de un animal salvaje gigante? Entró al recinto, había perdido de vista al lobo, todo estaba tranquilo ¿Nadie lo había visto?

-¿Tú eres Miku Hatsune? – preguntó un hombre mayor colocando la mano en el hombro de la nombrada

-S-sí, soy yo – respondió nerviosa – Escúcheme, un lobo acaba de entrar ¡Tiene que hacer algo! – eso último había sido una tontería ¿Qué iba a hacer un simple hombre con semejante ser? El hombre agarró su mano y la guió a su clase – Pero señor, el lobo…

-Ahora me encargaré de eso, Hatsune, ahora sígame, la llevaré a su aula – Subieron las escaleras y recorrieron los largos y silenciosos pasillos, no había ningún estudiante rebelde fuera de su clase, no se escuchaba alboroto en las aulas. Pararon frente a una puerta, encima de ésta estaba escrito 4º ESO – Mire, Hatsune, en la primera planta encontrará las clases de primero de primaria a sexto y el despacho del director, en la planta actual verá las clases de primero de la ESO a cuarto y la enfermería, por último, en el tercer piso está bachillerato

-Bien, pero no está demasiado tranquilo? ¡Hay un animal salvaje en el recinto! Quien sabe que puede hacer… - habló más alto de lo deseado

-Creo haber dicho que me encargaría de eso ahora, no se preocupe por el lobo, solo entre a clase y céntrese en ellas – abrió la puerta y con la mano le hizo la seña para que entrara – Señorita, ésta es la nueva alumna – se dirigió a la profesora dándole un extraño guiño

-Oh, Hatsune, pase, pase. No sea tímida, no vamos a comerla – sonrió de lado, Miku creyó ver un colmillo sobresaliendo – Puedes sentarte en el último asiento al lado de la ventana – señaló dicho lugar

Miku comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, la gente mirándola extrañada, se escuchaban los murmullos de algunos alumnos comentando algo con el de al lado, todo esto le hacía sentir incómoda. Se sentó y miró por la ventana, intentaba no echarle cuentas a las miradas y los comentarios

**Megurine Luka, pase por el despacho del director. Repito: Megurine Luka, pase por el despacho del director**

Se escuchó por los altavoces, la gente ahora dejó de hablar de la nueva para hablar de esa tal Luka. La profesora puso orden y siguió con sus lecciones. A Miku le parecía muy extraño todo ¿Porqué hablaban de monstruos que en el pasado vivían con los humanos? ¿Por qué hablaban de seres inexistentes? Bueno, inexistentes, eso creía Miku por ahora

* * *

><p>Sonó la campana que indica que era la hora del recreo, todos se levantaron y se juntaron en grupos que poco a poco fueron saliendo del aula. La peli turquesa se quedó la última, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, todos parecían tan extraños… salió de la clase y caminó por los pasillos en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde almorzar. Notó una mano que apartaba el cabello de su cuello y seguidamente alguien oliéndola<p>

-Tú debes ser la alumna humana… - dijo una chica que no reconocía de la clase. Se lamió los labios – Nunca antes había olido a un humano, veo que oléis muy bien… - La niña le miró asustada, pudo escuchar como los huesos le crujían a esta extraña chica, de su espalda salían bultos que poco a poco rompieron la piel y salieron alas de murciélago, los dientes afilados y una cara horrible. Se tiró para atacar a Miku pero fue parada por algo que ''chocó'' contra su mejilla – GAH! ¿Qué haces? – gritó desde el suelo con la mano en la mejilla. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver de quién se trataba su atacante

-Soy yo la que debe hacer esa pregunta ¿Qué haces? – su mirada fría igual que su voz. Los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho, que era bastante grande, el pelo rosa cayendo por sus hombros, los ojos azules, los cuales Miku creyó haber visto antes pero no recordaba dónde, era una belleza

-M-maldita Megurine… - gritó la chica, seguidamente emitió extraños sonidos y corrió hacia la peli rosa para atacarla. Megurine no movió ni un pelo hasta que su atacante estaba a escasos centímetros, entonces su puño colisionó con el estómago de ésta, haciendo que volara hasta chocar contra la pared

-Insignificante…- tiró el pelo para atrás y dio una mirada de desprecio a la extraña chica. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar cuando escuchó a alguien intentando hablar

-Y-yo… - no podía creer lo que había visto, esa chica ahora tirada en el suelo era un monstruo, eso quiere decir que existen y que lo que la profesora estaba explicando en clase no eran cuentos y leyendas. Intentó hablar, pero sentía su cuerpo cansado, la vista se le tornaba negra. Alguien la llamó, pero no pudo responder, no pudo saber quién era pues cayó al suelo desmayada

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y aclarar la vista borrosa, todo era blanco, silencioso, olía a enfermería así que adivinó que era ahí donde estaba. Se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación. Medicamentos, vendajes, dos camas contando la suya, todo blanco… todo eso confirmaba dónde estaba. Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y desvió la mirada hacia el ruido. Apareció una mujer con cabello castaño, corto y la típica bata blanca de las enfermeras<p>

-¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó amablemente y con un tono algo preocupado. Al no responder pensó que la niña estaba algo asustada, confundida, perdida – Te has desmayado, estás en la enfermería – explicó sentándose en el borde de la cama – Me han explicado lo que ha pasado… - bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, se sentía algo avergonzada de lo ocurrido – Lo que has visto… ha sido lo que vosotros, los humanos, llamáis monstruo, una Arpía, para ser más exactos – la niña miró asustada, quería que todo fuera un sueño y que ahora pudiera despertar – Todos somos 'monstruos' en esta escuela, todos excepto tú

-¿Qué eres? Has dicho que soy la única humana, por lo que deduzco que tú también eres un monstruo – respondió – Así que ¿qué eres? - repitió

En su cabeza aparecieron unas orejas puntiagudas de color castaño y de la rabadilla una cola pomposa de igual color y punta blanca – Soy un zorro – dijo como si fuera natural, y en realidad lo era para ella. Movió las orejitas y miró hacia la puerta – Ha estado ahí desde que te ha traído

Hablaba de una chica peli rosa, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Si Miku no recordaba mal, esa chica es la que le había salvado y a la que aun no había dado las gracias por ello. La peli rosa se movió y dio unos pasos atrás para irse, antes de que pudiera desaparecer la humana se levantó un poco y la llamó

-¡Espera! – pidió, la enfermera intentando que volviera a sentarse – Um… Yo, quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de…

-La Arpía – ayudó la castaña

-Gracias. Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de la Arpía… - comenzó a jugar con las blancas y suaves sabanas, se sentía nerviosa, esa chica la miraba fríamente. Miró a la enfermera y luego a su salvadora, quien le sonrió e hizo que se le subieran los colores

-Vaya, Luka, creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír – sonrió también, estaba feliz de haber podido presenciar en la cara de la chica nombrada, a la cual conocía de hace ya un tiempo, una sonrisa – Por cierto, hoy te han llamado a dirección ¿Qué ha pasado?

-De nuevo lo de siempre – Miku cerró los ojos, que voz tan bonita, tranquilizante… toda ella era bonita, pensó. Luka arrugó lindamente la nariz y se acercó a las chicas, más concretamente a la peli turquesa, y comenzó a mirarla como si de un regalo envuelto se tratara y quisieras ver su contenido

-Pareces interesada – habló la enfermera – ¿Porqué no te la quedas y la cuidas? – preguntó y trató a la niña como si fuera una mascota, cosa que no le agradó y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No me trates como a una mascota – apretó las sabanas

-¿Mascota? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué es una mascota? ¿Se come?

-¿Ah? No, no se come. Una mascota es un animal que te hace compañía, al que debes alimentar, lavar, tal vez sacar a pasear, como un perro, un gato, un pájaro, un hámster… - Luka frunció el ceño, se sentía molesta por eso. Los animales viven libres, no necesitan cuidados de otros que no sean ellos – ¿No… sabíais?

-Como he dicho antes, no somos humanos – habló la castaña – Por lo que hay cosas que no entenderemos y cosas que tú no entenderás tampoco. Pero hablo enserio cuando digo que Luka debería quedarse contigo, no como mascota, sino como mmm.. ¿Amiga?. Tú estarás protegida de los demás y Luka tendrá alguien con quién relacionarse y confiar

-Correrá más peligro conmigo – intervino la peli rosa mirando aun a la peli turquesa – Piensa que tengo idiotas detrás de mí a todas horas, ya sea para pasar el rato o para matarme – explicó desviando la vista hacia la enfermera

-Tal vez no le hagan nada, es decir, te tienen miedo, Luka. ¿Quién se atrevería a tocarla sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer? Solo los idiotas, como tú has dicho antes. Si hacen algo, ¡Dales una buena paliza!

-Creía que querías que hubieran pocos heridos, Meiko. No tengo problema en quedarme con ella, si ella quiere – las dos chicas miraron a la peli turquesa, esperando una respuesta. La niña las miró y tras pensarlo un poco, asintió

-Yo… quiero saber algo… ¿Porqué soy la única humana aquí?

-Según me han dicho, porque tú eres la única humana que ha estado alguna vez con un monstruo. Queremos volver a convivir con los humanos, pero simplemente no podemos aun porque ellos nos han olvidado y cundiría el pánico si apareciéramos en el mundo humano de la nada, así que vamos a hacerlo poco a poco

¿Ella junto a un monstruo? Ella no lo recordaba, hasta ahora pensaba que eran personajes ficticios. ¿Y qué era eso de volver a convivir con los humanos y que los habíamos olvidado? –Ya veo, aunque no logro recordar haber estado con un monstruo – miró a la peli rosa, ella también era un monstruo, pero más que eso, parecía un ángel a sus ojos

* * *

><p>Caminaron hacia un edificio al lado de la escuela, los dormitorios, explicó Luka. Anduvieron por los largos, silenciosos y solitarios pasillos, a estas horas era normal que no hubiera nadie pues todos estaban o bien descansando en sus habitaciones o bien pasando el rato con los compañeros y amigos. Pararon frente a una puerta y Luka abrió<p>

-Bueno, esta será tu nueva habitación y yo tu nueva compañera – le ofreció la mano y le sonrió – Megurine Luka, un placer – Miku agarró su mano y movió de arriba abajo suavemente – Te dejaría pasar primero, pero si lo hiciera te chamuscarías – entró a la habitación y tocó la pantallita de un panel en la pared – Ya puedes pasar sin miedo

Una gota de sudor frío bajó desde la sien de Miku hasta la quijada ¿Enserio no habría peligro? – Um… - pasó la mano por delante de la puerta, no pasaba nada por lo que decidió entrar, con los ojos muy cerrados

-Ahora pon la mano aquí – indicó la peli rosa – Te haré dueño de la habitación para que puedas pasar siempre que quieras sin peligro – mientras lo configuraba todo iba hablando – Las habitaciones están preparadas, así que nadie puede pasar sin permiso. Esto evita muchos problemas. Ya puedes apartar la mano

-¿Ya no me chamuscaré? – preguntó inocentemente. Cuan tierna se veía, pensó la peli rosa

-No, ya no te chamuscarás – comenzó a andar dentro de la habitación

Nada más entrar, había un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la salita de estar, la cual estaba amueblada con dos sofás largos, un mueble grande en el cual estaba la televisión y algunas cosas que Luka guardaba. En la sala de estar habían dos puertas más, una conducía al baño, que era pequeño pero suficiente y la otra llevaba al dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Más que un cuarto, era un piso pequeño y acogedor

-Duerme en la cama, yo iré al sofá – dijo de la nada. Miku abrió la boca para hablar, Luka sabía lo que diría. Se tumbó en un sofá boca arriba, las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de la cabeza, dando a entender que dormiría en el sofá – No acepto un no

La humana caminó hacia el otro sofá y se sentó – Vale, vale, pero me sabe mal, me has ayudado, aceptas vivir conmigo y encima me ofreces tu cama…

En el momento en el que Luka iba a hablar sonó el timbre. La peli turquesa se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar tan si quiera un paso, Luka ya estaba allí. Abrió la puerta, su mirada fría y de superioridad. Un chico más bajo que ella estaba al otro lado, asomándose para ver dentro

-Así que tú tienes a la humana ¿Eh? – dijo dejando de mirar dentro y mirando a la peli rosa

Luka apretó el brazo en el cuello del chaval y lo estampó contra la pared – Sí, y pobre de ti o cualquier otro que se atreva a tocarle si quiera un pelo – dijo con tono amenazante y sacando las largas uñas – Le arrancaré la piel lentamente a quien le haga algo – apoyó el dedo índice en la mejilla del chico y acarició suavemente con la uña, dejando una línea roja que pronto lloraba sangre. El chico la miró asustado, tal vez no debería haber venido - ¿Me he explicado? – el muchacho asintió y Luka apartó su brazo, haciendo que el chico callera al suelo con lágrimas casi saliendo

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, la peli turquesa la miraba algo sorprendida – ¿N-no has sido muy fría?

-¿Eso crees? – dijo mirando al techo pensativa, estaba acostumbrada a tratar así a la gente, era una forma de defenderse – ¿Sabes, Miku? Soy así porque todos desean matarme, no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar

-¿¡Matarte!? – preguntó sorprendida. Bueno, a ella se la intentaron comer, así que después de todo no era tan extraño que quisieran matar a la chica delante de ella - ¿Porqué?

-Porque soy el monstruo más fuerte de la escuela. No pienses que soy una egocéntrica por decir eso. Mira, si un monstruo más débil me matara ¿No sería respetado? – la niña asintió – Pues es por esa razón que intentan matarme, desde que tengo memoria lo han intentado – frunció los labios. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, miró la luna, cuan bella era, tan redonda, brillante…

-Entiendo… pero… ¿porque no me has tratado como a los demás? – preguntó mirando lo guapa que se veía Luka iluminada con la luz de la Luna

-No creo que tú tengas la intención de matarme para conseguir popularidad y respeto ¿O me equivoco? – dijo algo distraída

Se quedó pensando un poco. No, ella jamás la mataría, Luka le ayudó y se comportó con ella, así que, ¿cómo podría hacerle algo malo? No solo eso, ella jamás podría contra Luka. Además, no le gustaba la popularidad, gente detrás de ella siempre, falsas amistades, intentos de asesinato… no, ella no tenía la intención de matarla – No te equivocas – siguió mirando a la peli rosa, su belleza la embelesaba… no sabía porqué pero sentía algo extraño hacia esta chica, se sentía a gusto y como si ya la conociera

Luka volvió a pisar tierra cuando notó colmillos creciendo y asomando por la boca y sus uñar alargándose. Gruñó y se tapó la boca con una mano. Vio de reojo a la humana intentando acercarse, podía olerla mejor ahora, podía oír sus pasos. Con la mano libre hizo un gesto a Miku para que no se acercara, se giró para que no pudiera verla. Quería que esta chica la viera lo más normal posible y no que la viera como es realmente y se asustara. Guardó al fin sus uñas y colmillos, movió un poco la mandíbula y miró las manos, todo estaba bien. Se giró, la peli turquesa seguramente tendría muchas preguntas, preguntas que ella no iba a responder por ahora.

Miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las 7:53 pm, el tiempo había pasado volando – Debes tener hambre, no has comido nada desde esta mañana ¿Vamos al comedor? – preguntó evitando la mirada de la humana. De reojo pudo ver como la niña asentía. Salieron de la habitación y volvieron a caminar por los pasillos, ahora más llenos

-Mm… Luka… - llamó la peli turquesa – La comida…

-Sé por dónde vas – cortó Luka – No te preocupes, no vas a comer la asquerosa comida que comen los monstruos, sino lo que a ti te guste del mundo humano

Después de eso siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran comedor en el que había mesas largas, vacías aun. Siguieron recto dirigiéndose a una gran puerta por la cual entraron, la cocina. Había unas cuantas personas pero solo una se acercó a las chicas, un hombre bajito, gordito y con poco pelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de la peli rosa que poco a poco iba cambiando de colores

-Ant… Antonio… - intentó hablar, necesitaba aire pero no podría conseguirlo si el gordito no la soltaba – Suélta… me – empujó al pequeño hombre hasta que al fin consiguió apartarlo. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, la mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente – Pensaba que no vería el mañana…

-Luka, ¿quién es la muchacha que te acompaña? No creo haberla visto antes – la miró y le sonrió – Es muy bella, ¿No crees? – dio un golpecito en el brazo a la peli rosa quien se sonrojó a más no poder

-Antonio, esta es Miku – dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro – Es humana, por lo que comerá lo mismo que yo – Antonio miró sorprendido a la peli turquesa, pero pronto volvió a ser el animado hombrecillo de antes

-¡Oh! Así que la tengo que alimentar, no cocinar… pensaba que comerías al fin comida normal, Luka

-¡NO! – se puso entre Antonio y Miku – ¡Ella NO se come!

-Lo siento, Luka… solo bromeaba… - se desanimó, le molestó que Luka le gritara, o al menos hacía ver que le molestaba. Pronto recuperó los ánimos y se puso manos a la obra. Poco después les dio a las chicas dos platos – Es negitoro, espero que os guste – sonrió

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que había. Miku supuso que Luka siempre comía aquí y por eso estaba la mesa aquí. Miró su plato y luego a la peli rosa y volvió al plato. No sabía si esto de verdad iba a estar bueno, no sabía si esto realmente era comida humana, como aquí lo llamaban. Cogió un poco y se lo llevó a la boca, poco después, el plato estaba vacío

-Ni los monstruos, comen así… - dijo el gordito - ¿Estás segura que es humana?

-Lo es, Antonio. No ha comido desde que ha venido por la mañana, así que es normal que casi se coma el plato incluso. ¿Quieres el mío? – preguntó acercándole el plato, pero Miku hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que estaba bien y no quería más

Luka acabó de comer, se despidieron de Antonio y salieron de la cocina. Ahora estaba llena de gente, gente que miraba a las chicas como si de un filete paseándose delante de un hombre hambriento se tratara. La peli rosa pasó un brazo protectoramente por los hombros de la humana y la acercó más a ella. Miku se sonrojó por la acción pero entendió el porqué lo hacía. Salieron de allí, el paisaje, ahora que estaba más oscuro, era aun más terrorífico que antes. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños, las ramas caídas crujiendo, pasos, risas… Luka paró y miró de reojo a los alrededores, podía oler a los enemigos, había bastantes, no sabía cuántos exactamente, todos débiles excepto uno que parecía un poco más fuerte, no demasiado

-¡Vaya, Luka! Qué bonito de tu parte traernos la cena – dijo una voz horrible y la siguieron montones de risas chillonas. De la oscuridad salió una cabeza grande de un hombre, Miku pensó que era demasiado grande y extraño. Poco a poco fue dejándose ver el cuerpo de un león, con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, que caminaba hacia ellas. Detrás suyo pequeños monstruos diferentes

La peli rosa escondió detrás suyo a Miku, no iba a permitir que le tocaran un solo pelo – Te equivocas mucho – sus colmillos empezaron a crecer igual que sus uñas, no le quedaba más remedio. Al ser tantos, le costaría acabar con todos si no se transformaba. Sabía que Miku estaría viendo asustada cómo sus uñas crecían, pero no había más remedio si quería protegerla – Ella no es comida – dijo enfadada.

-¡Dice que no es comida, jefe! – habló una voz de pito, si no fuera un enemigo que quiere matarlas, sería muy gracioso de escuchar. El monstruo que habló se abalanzó para atacarlas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Luka le clavó las garras en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo con las manos en el lugar afectado

Los demás monstruos gruñeron enfadados, el más fuerte de todos, la Manticora, se quedó mirando la escena indiferente, no le importaba que le hubieran herido, era culpa suya por no esperar la orden. Iban acercándose poco a poco, todos juntos, Luka retrocediendo y obligando a Miku a que hiciera lo mismo.

Miku estaba aterrada, de nuevo querían comérsela. Más asustada estaba al ver como la peli rosa delante suyo le clavaba las garras en el estómago a ese monstruo, pero sabía que lo hacía para defenderla

A Luka no le quedaba más remedio, cogió a la peli turquesa estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr, detrás suyo la horda de monstruos. Siguió corriendo un poco más, lo suficiente para que pudiera dejar a Miku y se transformara. Unas orejitas rosas aparecieron en su cabeza, la peli turquesa se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, se asomó un poco detrás y la peli rosa tenía una pomposa cola blanca con la punta rosa. Esos colores le recordaban a algo, pero ahora no sabía bien qué.

La peli rosa dejó a la humana en el suelo, los monstruos que corrían hacia ellas estaban muy cerca. Luka comenzó como a brillar, todo a su alrededor brillaba, los monstruos se alejaban cegados, los que no, salían disparados lejos. Allí donde antes había una chica, ahora había un lobo alvino con detalles rosas, uno que Miku bien conocía

El lobo corrió hacia la marabunta y se paró en medio de todo. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y aulló, como si de una explosión se tratara, todos salieron disparados formando un círculo de heridos alrededor del animal. Los pocos heridos que se atrevían a levantarse, volvieron a caer cuando el lobo los miraba con esa mirada asesina que portaba

Ahora que no había más obstáculos, el blanco animal se acercó a la Manticora, comenzó a andar alrededor suyo, le gruñó, se acercaba poco a poco. El lobo solo era un poco más pequeño que el león con cabeza de hombre

-¡Solo eres un chucho! Voy a acabar contigo en nada – en realidad temblaba, temblaba de miedo. Si se había cargado a un montonazo de monstruos con un simple aullido ¿Qué haría con él? Comenzó a batir las alas, sus patas ya no tocaban el suelo – Tengo cierta ventaja sobre ti, Luka…

Apuntó a Luka con la cola de escorpión, primero la envenenaría y la debilitaría, luego la mataría lenta y dolorosamente, para acabar, se comería a la humana como recompensa. Voló en picado hacia el lobo que iba retrocediendo lentamente. Cuando su cola iba a tocar casi a Luka, ésta la mordió y tiró de ella arrancándola. El monstruo gritó de dolor, la sangre saliendo a borbotones haciendo que se mareara. Se sentía débil, la vista se le estaba nublando, el lobo se movía demasiado o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Envió zarpazos donde fuera, si no se defendía seguramente moriría, la sangre seguía saliendo. Vio su cola en el suelo, al lado de Luka y lo último que pudo ver, era su mirada de desprecio

Cuando la Manticora cayó al suelo desmayada, Luka se giró para ver a la humana, la cual estaba en el suelo, temblando de miedo y mirándola asustada. Se acercó un poco y al ver que la chica temblaba más retrocedió. Miku estaba asustada, asustada de ella, por eso no quería transformarse, quería ser normal para ella, para que no le tuviera miedo, para que la aceptara. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer encima suyo, poco a poco cayendo en más cantidad.

Miku se dio cuenta, Luka le había defendido y salvado ¿Y ella? Ella se había asustado de su salvadora. Se levantó y la llamó varias veces, pero el lobo no respondía a sus llamadas, si no que se alejó del lugar, perdiéndose de vista entre la lluvia y la extraña humedad que había


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, aquí otro capítulo de este fic o,o A los que me escribieron quiero decirles que gracias, sinceramente no sé por qué os escribí uno a uno en vez de esperar a contestaros aquí x'D la costumbres de los one-shot :x**

**Bueno, poz ezo, espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo, que sea lo que esperabais, acepto críticas, cualquier pregunta o cosa que no entendáis, etc... Y ya os dejo leer, sé que soy pesada (?)**

**PD: denle amor a Neko (reviews) xD**

* * *

><p>La peli turquesa despertó por unos golpes que venían de la puerta. No recordaba cuando se había dormido, lo último que recordaba era llegar a su habitación, ducharse y esperar a la peli rosa, que por cierto, nunca llegó. Los golpes se hacían más insistentes, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y se encontró a Meiko, detrás suyo dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas, como la que llevaba la enfermera, llevando una mata de pelo blanco<p>

-¿Nos dejas pasar? – pidió permiso la castaña. Miku recordó entonces que si no le daba el permiso y entraban, se chamuscarían

-Oh, claro pasad – se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso. Meiko entró seguida de los hombres - ¿¡Luka!?

-Esta mañana ha venido a la enfermería así y ha caído desmayada. Nada más tocarla he sabido que era fiebre, su temperatura es muchísimo más elevada de lo normal. Por hoy tendrá que quedarse aquí – explicó la enfermera mientras iba a la habitación – Dejadla en la cama, con cuidado

Los hombres bajaron al lobo con el máximo cuidado posible. La cama gruñó y bajó su estatura por el peso del animal, que ocupaba toda la cama y sobresalía incluso – Um… bueno, al menos no está en el suelo ¿No? – rió nerviosa Meiko – Nosotros nos vamos, te agradeceríamos que te quedaras con Luka y la cuidaras, explicaremos todo a tu tutor… sentimos que pierdas clase – se inclinaron en señal de disculpas y salieron

Miku se acercó al animal, éste jadeaba, le costaba respirar. Puso una mano sobre el suave pelaje y acarició, era cierto, estaba ardiendo. Salió de la habitación y buscó algún trapo para humedecer, tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la temperatura. Fue al baño, llenó un cuenco de agua y mojó un trapo blanco que había encontrado. Mientras lo hacía, montones de imágenes pasaban por su mente

_Una niña pequeña de unos seis años, cabello turquesa atado en dos coletas que llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros iba caminando por el bosque. Estaba de vacaciones en su casa en el bosque, ella solía pasear por el bosque (aunque sus padres no le dejaban porque no era seguro) le encantaba. _

_Llegó a un claro lleno de flores de distintos colores. Era su lugar favorito, solía tumbarse debajo del único árbol que había justo en medio, siempre le pareció extraño. Era tan tranquilo… Se adentró entre las flores pasando sus pequeñas manitas por cada una de ellas. Así hasta llegar al gran árbol. De lejos pudo ver que había algo que no había visto nunca antes, pero no pudo reconocer bien que era. Impaciente por saber que era esa bolita blanca corrió. Ahora podía reconocer bien lo que era, un cachorrito de lobo que parecía herido. Bueno, cachorro… era dos veces más grande que un cachorro…_

_Se acercó más al animal ¡Era una monada! Parecía un pompón blanco gigante y con las puntas de las orejas rosas. Todo lo demás era alvino. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del animal y lo alzó. ¡Wo, como pesaba! Pero no lo podía dejar ahí solo, herido y sin cuidados. Comenzó a caminar, el pobre animal jadeando y Miku… también, ese bicho pesaba demasiado. Iba parando de tanto en tanto a descansar y tomar el aire que le faltaba, pero se estaba comenzando a asustar al escuchar extraños ruidos. La noche estaba cayendo y este lugar se estaba tornando más peligroso de lo que es. Abrazó más fuerte al animal, atrayéndolo más hacia ella de manera protectora y también para sentirse mejor_

_A lo lejos vio su casa y sin importarle lo cansada que estaba y la carga que llevaba, corrió. Abrió la puerta como pudo y la cerró con un golpe fuerte, haciendo más ruido de lo normal y haciendo que sus padres se asustaran y corrieran hacia ella. El primero en aparecer fue el padre de la chiquilla. Pelo corto, turquesa, ojos del mismo color, perilla, alto… Una mujer apareció detrás de él, muy parecida a la pequeña solo que su pelo era más corto y algo rizado_

_-¿Miku, cariño? – habló su madre con los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente el animal y algo asustada – Suelta eso ¿vale? Es peligroso – dijo acercándose lentamente a ella, con cuidado para no asustar al lobo y que le mordiera o algo parecido_

_-Pero mamá, está herido… - se acercó a sus padres con el animal aun en sus brazos y se lo enseñó_

_-Miku, hija, suelta a ese animal y ven aquí – ordenó su padre ofreciéndole la mano para que fuera a su lado – Vamos_

_-¡No! ¿No ves que está herido? ¿Cómo quieres que lo suelte así? – miró al lobo y lo abrazó más fuerte, no iba a abandonarlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, le daba igual lo que sus padres dijeran, su nuevo amigo se quedaría sí o sí_

_Le dio un buen baño, lo necesitaba y mucho. Le curó las heridas que tenía y lo alimentó. Le dejó dormir incluso en la misma cama, sin miedo_

_A la mañana siguiente se despertó por los rayos de sol que entraban en su habitación. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su lado, el lobo movió las orejitas, si no hubiera sido por eso, habría parecido un peluche. Miku pensó que seguía durmiendo así que se levantó de la cama y se fue a desayunar. Cuando volvió comenzó a reír. El alvino animal estaba en el borde de la cama, mirando al suelo e indeciso, no sabía si saltar al suelo o qué, por eso se estaba dejando escurrir_

_Se acercó a la cama – Espera, espera – Se sentó en el suelo y extendió sus brazos – Vamos, salta, yo te cogeré – le sonrió. El animalito dudó en si saltar o no. Tras pensarlo por un rato, decidió confiar en la niña y saltó en sus brazos haciendo que la peli turquesa cayera sobre su espalda – ¡Muy bien! – felicitó. Ella seguía riendo mientras el alvino le lamía la cara_

_Tres meses pasaron, el animalito ahora tenía más manchas rosadas. Las vacaciones se acababan. Miku no podía llevarse a su amigo, sus padres no le dejaban, por más que ella rogó y lloró, ellos no cedían. En el último día que permanecía en la casa del bosque, la peli turquesa cogió en brazos al lobo y lo llevó, con la cara empapada por las lágrimas, al lugar donde lo encontró_

_Llegaron al gran árbol, Miku se sentó con el animal en su regazo y éste la miraba tristemente. Se quitó el gran pañuelo que llevaba y lo abrió del todo, lo ató en el cuello del animal, tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y por más que se limpiaba seguían manchando sus mejillas. El lobo lamió las lágrimas haciendo sonreír a la niña por sus acciones y luego frotó su cabeza con la de ella haciéndola reír más_

_-Voy a echarte mucho de menos… - le acarició la cabeza y se levantó – No te olvides de mi – sonrió tristemente. El animal la miraba triste, tampoco quería separarse de ella – No me mires con esos ojos, cachorrito – habló con la voz quebrada, no quería seguir llorando. Escuchó la voz de su madre llamarla y se giró a ver. Cuando volvió a mirar al animal, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos - ¿Eh?_

_-Yo… también te echaré de menos… te has vuelto muy importante para mí. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos – nada más verla, Miku supo que ésta era su cachorrito… piel pálida, cabellos rosados y llevaba cubriéndola su pañuelo – Te prometo, que si nos volvemos a encontrar, no dejaré que nos separemos de nuevo – le sonrió y corrió detrás del gran árbol, cuando salió, volvía a ser un lobo. La miró y dio un pequeño aullido, y se fue de allí, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, sería peor para las dos…_

El cuenco donde llevaba agua y el trapo mojado se cayó al suelo mojándolo todo. Esa chica enferma era su… cachorro… ¿Cómo la pudo olvidar? ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla? Corrió a la habitación sin recoger el estropicio y abrió la puerta. Y la cerró… Su cara roja y caliente, tal vez ella era la que necesitaba un trapo húmedo para bajar la temperatura o mejor aun… una ducha de agua helada

Pasó unos minutos y la peli turquesa volvió a picar a la puerta. Esperó al ''pasa'' y abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando mostrar poco a poco la habitación. Ahí estaba Luka sentada en la cama, con una camisa de manga corta ancha y unos pantalones que apenas se veían porque la camisa los tapaba. Miraba sus manos, con la cara roja. Tenía orejitas rosas en la cabeza y abrazaba la pomposa cola blanca

-L-lo siento, no sabía que cuando volvieras… ya sabes… a transformarte estarías desnuda… - jugó con el borde de la camisa del pijama, que el día anterior le preparó Luka en la habitación antes de salir, y daba miradas nerviosas a su compañera, a la pared, de nuevo a la peli rosa y de nuevo a otro lado.

-No importa – desvió la vista de sus manos hacia la pared. Ahora se sentía incómoda, no porque Miku la hubiera visto, si no porque Miku sabía que era ella en realidad, estaba incómoda porque la peli turquesa se asustó de ella y ahora ninguna sabía que decir sobre eso – No… importa… - agachó la vista, se sentía tan triste…

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sonrió cuando movió las orejitas y le recordó a cuando eran más pequeñas. Y pensar que se olvidó de todo aquello, pensar que no la reconoció… aun siendo esos ojos inconfundibles, esos colores… - Te pido disculpas – apoyó una rodilla en el borde de la cama y las manos en el colchón, a cada lado de Luka – No solo… por haberme asustado… - apoyó la cabeza en su pecho – Ni por haberte visto desnuda ahora mismo… - envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mayor quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Si no era por las razones anteriores, porque pedía disculpas? – Si no… por haberme olvidado de ti, por no haberte reconocido, mi cachorrito… - Luka sintió como su camiseta se humedecía, sintió sus propias lágrimas empujando para salir, pero también sintió una sensación extraña que no sabía describir

-Al fin… nos encontramos ¿No? ¿Miku? – correspondió al abrazo atrayendo más a la niña, apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la menor y suspiró fuerte intentando contener las lágrimas – No quiero que volvamos a separarnos… prometí que no nos separaríamos… - las lágrimas caprichosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – Te he echado tanto de menos…

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Miku comenzó a reír – ¿Luka? – la nombrada tarareó en respuesta – Me haces cosquillas con la cola – Rió de nuevo y estalló cuando la peli rosa se separó de ella y agarró su cola que no paraba de moverse por la alegría. La peli turquesa miró las orejitas y llevó una mano a una de ellas – Te ves tan mona, así… - y de nuevo la cola volvió a moverse – Y parece que a alguien le gusta que le acaricien… ven – se tumbó y le agarró el brazo a la mayor atrayéndola hacia sí. Le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y volvió a acariciarla.

La peli rosa ni se quejó ni se movió, estaba muy sonrojada, sí, pero estas atenciones… ¡Las manos de esta chica eran las de un ángel! Al paso del rato sus parpados se sentían demasiado pesados como para aguantar abiertos, y así, ambas quedaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra, más felices que nunca…

**FIN**

…

…

**¡Neh! Dejamos la broma xD Sigue**

Abrió lentamente los ojos ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? No era capaz de recordarlo… miró a un lado, a la mesita, para ver la hora en el reloj-despertador: 12:48 del mediodía, ya mismo era la hora de comer. Miró al otro lado y vio a la peli rosa dormida y dándole la espalda. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y, aunque ella no hubiera escuchado ningún ruido, la peli rosa, que tenía mejor sentido auditivo, lo escuchó todo y movió las orejas y abrió un ojo. Al ver que todo estaba bien volvió a dormirse

Miku pensaba en que se veía tan tierna con las orejas y la cola fuera… y así dormidita parecía tan inofensiva… Volvió a pisar tierra y movió varias veces la cabeza, se había quedado tan embobada… Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el baño. Recogió el trapo húmedo, que ahora estaba más bien seco, y se acarició la cabeza pensativamente mientras miraba el cuenco y el charco de agua que aun no se había secado del todo. Lo recogió y limpió el charco, mientras lo hacía, algunas preguntas rodaban en su mente.

Volvió a la habitación donde Luka dormía, bueno no, ahora estaba despierta y mirando con ojos somnolientos a Miku, a quien ver esta escena le recordó a cuando la peli rosa no se atrevía a saltar de la cama al suelo y ella se ponía debajo para amortiguar el golpe. Ahora que Luka era mayor, ya no dependía de ella. La mayor se levantó y se estiró

-Muchos recuerdos ¿Verdad? Fueron mis mejores años… - levantó la vista al techo recordando aquellos buenos momentos – Me gustaría volver a los siete años…

Se la quedó mirando por un momento ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Siete años? – Espera, espera – movió las manos delante suyo lentamente – ¿Acabas de decir siete? – miró a la peli rosa que asintió y arrugó lindamente la nariz – Imposible. Eras como un cachorro de dos meses gigante

-Crezco como un humano cualquiera, Miku, pues en parte lo soy – la peli turquesa miró incrédula ¿Era en parte humana? – Un lobo normal al año te llegaría por la rodilla ¿No? Yo sería como un lobo recién nacido ¿Entiendes? – verle la cara a Miku no tenía precio, Luka aguantaba las ganas de reír

-Um… ¿Luka? ¿Qué hacías en el claro el día que te encontré? – la peli rosa dejó de sonreír de golpe y bajó la vista al suelo, su mirada triste. Tal vez no debería haber preguntado por eso. Luka levantó la mirada hacia ella y se acercó sacando la uña del dedo índice – ¿Q-qué haces? – comenzó a retroceder, ¿tan mala era la pregunta que quería matarla o algo así? Chocó con la pared, ya no podía seguir retrocediendo. Miró a Luka, que ahora estaba a poco de distancia, ésta se cortó la yema del dedo índice de su otra mano - ¡Luka, que haces! – se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano

-Shh… - retiró con cuidado la mano que ahora lloraba sangre y manchó con ésta la frente de la peli turquesa – No te asustes – apoyó la mano que no sangraba en el hombro de la humana y su frente en la de ella, justo sobre la mancha de sangre

_Miku abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentó y frotó los ojos, después miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muerto, los árboles quemados, monstruos muertos por el suelo y otros pidiendo ayuda, todo estaba destrozado. Se miró las manos y luego de nuevo al paisaje, éste era como una foto vieja, de color sepia, en cambio sus manos eran de su color normal. Miró a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a Luka en su forma de lobo, también de su color normal, viendo fríamente la escena_

_Giró lentamente la cabeza para ver donde miraba la loba. Vio a tres lobos corriendo, uno del tamaño de Luka, otro más pequeño y por último éste llevando un cachorro cogido por la piel de la nuca. Detrás de los animales una persona en el aire, con los brazos cruzados, y detrás suyo algunos monstruos gritando contra los lobos. El lobo más grande iba lanzando ataques para proteger a los otros dos y ya pocos monstruos quedaban en condiciones para luchar. Al ver esto, la persona que flotaba en el aire apuntó con la mano al mayor de los lobos y sacó unas uñas que atravesaron, como un cuchillo atravesaría fácilmente la mantequilla, la cabeza de éste. El lobo más pequeño giró la cabeza, la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, pero ahora no podía parar y luchar contra esos monstruos, tenía que proteger al cachorro_

_Miku giró la vista hacia Luka, tenía ganas de llorar al ver esta horrible escena. La peli rosa se agachó dándole a entender a la humana que se subiera sobre la espalda. Así lo hizo, subió y Luka se levantó suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde los lobos que quedaban se dirigían. Continuaron mirando la escena, montones de monstruos aparecieron de la nada y se tiraban hacia los lobos, causando que cayeran al suelo y el cachorro rodara más adelante, cerca de un gran árbol que era distinto al resto, era bonito, vivo…_

_Una voz se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de la humana que estaba ahora abrazada al cuello de su amiga, llorando y manchando sin querer su suave y blanco pelaje – Luka ¡Corre! Ve al mundo de los humanos… - decía esa voz, tan llena de preocupación por el cachorro – No mires atrás y ¡Corre!_

_El pequeño animalito corría como podía, intentando esquivar los monstruos que querían atacarle, hasta que uno consiguió herirle. El lobo mayor intentó levantarse y quitarse a todos los monstruos que tenía encima para ayudar al cachorro pero al no poder si quiera ponerse en pie, ladró haciendo que la tierra se levantara y algo chocara contra el monstruo enviándolo lejos. Ahora el pequeño tenía el camino libre y, cojeando por la herida, consiguió entrar en el hueco que había en el árbol grande_

_La humana se quedó algo extrañada, si ese hueco no conducía a ningún lado sería más probable que el lobezno fuera atrapado más fácilmente. Luka continuó caminando, mirando la escena con los ojos vacíos, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Ahora la persona que dirigía a todos los monstruos tenía al lobo y con sus uñas comenzó a herir la piel del animal, lentamente, para que sufriera…_

_La loba caminó hacia el mismo hueco que atravesó una vez cuando ya era pequeña, todo se veía negro y podía notar como la peli turquesa, encima suyo, apretaba el agarre en su cuello. Poco después aparecieron en el claro que ya bien conocían ambas. Miku se bajó de su espalda y se pudo delante suyo, la abrazó, apoyó su frente sobre la de la loba y con las manos acarició suavemente mientras a ambas les rodaba una lágrima_

Ambas abrieron los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la vez, todo era de su color normal y Luka estaba en su forma humana solo que con las orejitas y la cola

Luka miró el dedo lleno de sangre y lo lamió, notó un pequeño cosquilleo y pocos segundos después no había ningún corte ni sangre. Luego miro a la humana, su frente estaba limpia de sangre con la que le manchó, se había ido, era como una especie de pase a los recuerdos de Luka, y al apoyar la frente se le hubiera permitido la entrada

Miku miró tristemente al suelo, sentía angustia, todo lo que había visto… todo lo que tuvo que pasar… notó el dedo índice de la peli rosa apoyarse bajo su barbilla y levantarla para obligarle a mirarla. Le ofreció una sonrisa, después de todo lo que pasó y ha vuelto a ver, le ofrece una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado… es admirable

-Cuando tuvimos que separarnos, cuando te dejé en el bosque ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó jugando con la peluda y suave orejita de la peli rosa y ésta frotando más la cabeza en la mano de Miku provocando que se riera

-Antonio me encontró más tarde. Me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los monstruos, me entrenó y cuidó hasta que cumplí los doce años que fue entonces cuando entré a la escuela – respondió e hizo una especie de ronroneo cuando la peli turquesa le acarició detrás de la otra orejita. Aunque le gustaran los mimos que la humana le estaba dando, se separó un momento y fue al armario, de donde sacó una cajita en la cual había el pañuelo que Miku le dio en su momento – Yo… jamás te olvidé – sonrió con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Al escuchar eso, la peli turquesa solo desvió la vista hacia otro lado con la cara roja

* * *

><p>-Anto… nio… - intentaba decir una peli rosa con la cara morada por la falta de aire – Antonio… suelta… suéltame… - gritaba empujando lejos al hombrecillo. Le sabía mal tratarlo así, pero era eso o acabar antes de hora bajo tierra – Pensé… que no saldría de esta… - decía entre bocanadas de aire<p>

-¡Luka! ¡Mi querida Luka! – gritaba casi llorando volviendo a correr hacia la peli rosa y enroscar sus bracitos en el cuello de la más alta – Tenía tanto miedo por ti, me han dicho que te has enfrentado a un montón de monstruos juntos ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – frotaba su mejilla con la de Luka que de nuevo iba cambiando de colores

-Creo… que si no la matan otros monstruos acabará matándola Antonio… - murmuró la peli turquesa para sí misma

-¡Oh! No, Miku, yo no quiero matar a mi cachorrito – dijo Antonio mirando a la peli rosa que había conseguido soltarse de su agarre - ¿Pasa algo por tu rosada cabecita, Luka?

-No es nada… solo he recordado viejos tiempos – contestó mirando al techo y haciendo equilibrio sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla – Sobre mis padres…

-Aaahh… tus padres – habló soñador mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Cerró los ojos para recordar mejor – Tu padre fue el lobo más fuerte, hasta que tú naciste, y tu madre… la mujer que, por amor, decidió dejarse convertir en monstruo…

-¿Conocías a mis padres? – miró incrédula al cocinero

-¡Luka! ¿Quién no conocía a tus padres? Y a ti, tú eres el único lobo de nacimiento, todos los demás fueron humanos en su momento y convertidos por monstruos lobo. Eres el único que, extrañamente, nació siendo un lobo y no murió antes de hora o mató a la madre en el camino. Durante el embarazo, el embrión no permanece en su forma humana, éste crece más rápido de lo normal y durante las lunas llenas se desarrolla el instinto asesino y destroza el útero materno –explicó muy seriamente el gordito – Luka, hay algunas cosas que no sabes…

-¿Qué son esas cosas, Antonio? – frunció el ceño y se sentó más al borde de la silla, como si así fuera a prestar más atención

-Todo a su tiempo, querida Luka – respondió acariciándole la cabeza – Todo a su tiempo…

* * *

><p>Iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando escucharon ronroneos y maullidos detrás suyo. Cada vez esos sonidos se hacían más cercanos provocando a la peli rosa rabia y ganas de seguir al causante de esos molestos ruidos y destrozarlo. Cansada, se giró y vio a dos gemelos rubios, con ojos azules y con orejitas y cola de gato que tendrían alrededor de catorce años<p>

-Puurr… - ronroneó la gemela rubia acercándose a Miku y oliéndola - ¿Es ésta la humana? – preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo pero sin malicia alguna -¿Nya?

-Mirad, enanos, no pienso jugar con vosotros, así que… Shu shu… - dijo moviendo las manos para que se fueran – Vamos, largaos bolas de pelo ¿Le veis acaso cara de parque de atracciones? ¿Y a mi cara de cobradora? – frunció el ceño cansada de ellos, aunque se los acababa de encontrar ya le parecían molestos

-Oh, ¡vamos! Somos mayores para jugar – se cruzó de brazos el gemelo varón mirando a Luka enfadado – Solo queremos conocerla, no tenemos malas intenciones ni ganas de jugar. ¡Además no es tuya! – una pesa de 5 quilos se le cayó en la cabeza, imaginariamente, a Luka. Era cierto, la humana no era suya…

Pero si era su deber protegerla – Adiós – señaló detrás de los chicos dándole a entender que se fueran por donde habían venido. Pero estos chicos eran muy valientes, aun siendo Luka, no tenían miedo y permanecían en el lugar como si tuvieran los pies enganchados al suelo

-Bueno… Luka, por un rato… no creo que importe ¿no? – intervino al fin la ''atracción principal'' y los ojitos de los gemelos brillaron al escucharla, incluso bailaron y cantaron de alegría. Luka solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión, tal vez estaría pensando en cuan buena es Miku…

Fueron a la azotea donde se sentaron justo en medio en corro. El rubio varón miraba a la peli turquesa, era interesante, nunca había visto a un humano. Empezó a jugar con sus piernas que estaban cruzadas al estilo indio, agarraba sus tobillos y empujaba hacia sí, y así hasta que decidió alguien romper el hielo

-Entonces… ¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó al fin la humana - ¿Sois nekos, verdad? Lo digo por… - señaló las orejas y la cola tímidamente – y porqué habíais… maullado hace un rato

-Somos Rin – dijo señalando a su hermana – y Len – se señaló a sí mismo. Entonces miró a su hermana y ambos se sonrieron como sabiendo que hacer, como si se hubieran leído la mente. Humo empezó a aparecer de alrededor de ambos, envolviéndoles, creando una cortina blanca que los tapaba. Poco después el humo iba disipándose y dos siluetas felinas aparecieron en lo poco que quedaba. Caminaron hacia Miku con la ropita aun persiguiéndoles, pudo distinguirlos primero por qué cada uno llevaba encima la ropa que los distinguía y segundo por qué eran de distintos colores – Nya… así es más cómodo – se lamió la blanca pata y la pasó por la cabeza, tras eso se acercó y frotó la cabeza con la pierna de Miku

-Awww… que monadas – dijo ella agarrando a Len y abrazándolo como si de un peluche se tratara, pero no se daba cuenta de la mirada llena de celos e ira que tenía la peli rosa

-Ow… ¿Manojo de pulgas tiene celos? Eso si es una monada – chinchó Len moviéndose para que la humana le bajara al suelo y tras esto, sacó la lengua a la loba – El chucho tiene celos… ¡Han conseguido ponerle collar! – se reía sin saber que poco a poco el semáforo de paciencia de la peli rosa iba pasando de rojo

-Len, yo lo dejaría ya – bostezó el gato negro, Rin, haciéndose un ovillo al lado de la peli turquesa – o te convertirá en uno de esos gatos egipcios que no tienen nada de pelo

-¿Qué puede hacerme este chihuahua? ¿Ladrarme hasta que me harte y morderme con los ''dientes'' si es que tiene? – habló en voz burlona y poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a no tocar el suelo – Ahora seguro que no me pilla ¡Ja! – comenzó a flotar alrededor de la peli rosa, cansándola, provocándola…

-Esto va a acabar mal… - intervino la peli turquesa mirando a su amiga peli rosa, cuyos ojos no podía ver pues el flequillo los tapaba y creyó ver humo en su cabeza - ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo con tu hermano? – preguntó y la gata solo negó como si ya no tuviera remedio

-¡Maldito gato! – gritó la peli rosa pegando un manotazo al aire justo en el momento oportuno para golpear a Len y dejarlo casi más para allí que para aquí – ¡Voy a convertirte en una alfombra! – gritó furiosa y a punto de tirarse sobre el gato, el cual le arañó la cara y volvió a salir flotando lejos de su alcance

-Ese idiota, el cual fingiré no conocer, piensa que se va a escapar volando. Lo que no sabe es que cuando Luka se transforma puede hacer lo mismo usando la telequinesis… - movió los bigotes mirando la escena, hablaba tan seriamente pero parecía tan divertida la escena con ese gran lazo aun en la cabeza… ¿Quién se la tomaría enserio?

-Y oye… ¿También podéis desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado, o transformaros en otra persona o sonreír como una persona? – preguntó Miku recordando la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y dejando con una mirada incrédula a Rin, que solo respondió con un ''No, solo flotamos''

Ambas miraron la escena que ahora se estaba mostrando. Luka brillando y Len cada vez huyendo más lejos de ella – Creo que voy a llevarme a mi hermano – dijo levantando el vuelo y acercándose al nombrado – Tú deberías hacer algo con Luka, la telequinesis quita mucha energía y, si mal no recuerdo, ha estado enferma hasta hace poco y no está recuperada del todo

La loba comenzó a levitar y perseguir al rubio que ahora estaba luchando por respirar y liberarse del agarre de la cola de su hermana en el cuello. Esta escena era muy cómica, hasta que la peli rosa cayó al suelo como una mosca. Miku corrió hacia ella y Rin volvió a hablar – Deberías taparla con algo antes de que vuelva a su forma humana – dijo mirándola y llevándose rápidamente a su hermano al ver que ya estaba empezando a volver – Tarde

La peli turquesa se sonrojó y giró, dándole la espalda a la peli rosa que, poco a poco, iba sentándose y tapándose con los brazos y la cola como podía y apoyó su espalda con la de la peli turquesa, quien se tensó. La peli rosa comenzó a temblar por el frío y, aunque le daba vergüenza, la humana se giró y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor - ¿Cómo lo hacemos para salir?

-Si esperamos a que me recupere puedo volver a convertirme en lobo y entrar sin que me vean – apoyó la mano en el brazo de la peli turquesa y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de ésta

-¿Podrías estar en problemas si te ven? – preguntó frotando las manos en la espalda de la peli rosa para quitarle el frío

-S-sí, pero si vamos rápido… - Miku negó con la cabeza, esa idea no le pareció bien – ¿Prefieres que vaya desnuda y me vean todos?

-No – Miku se quitó la sudadera que le prestó la peli rosa, por suerte llevaba una camiseta de manga corta debajo. Se la dejó a Luka para que al menos le tapara algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo – Ahora… si corremos podemos llegar sin que te vean

Luka asintió sonrojada – Um… Gracias – dijo jugando con el borde de la sudadera – Yo me encargo de eso – le agarró la muñeca a la humana y comenzó a correr. Para Miku era difícil seguirle el paso puesto que iba más rápido que una persona normal. Llegaron al edificio, por suerte nadie estaba por los pasillos y por suerte nadie las había visto. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar justo delante de la puerta de su habitación. Luka estaba intentando abrirla, le entraron los nervios al escuchar pasos a lo lejos del pasillo y ahora, con los nervios actuando, no podía abrir la puerta. Miku no paraba de reír, estaba preocupada por si las pillaban pero no sabía por qué le producía risa. La peli rosa no sabía ya si tumbar la puerta o relajarse

Cuando al fin consiguieron abrir, la loba volvió a agarrarle la muñeca a la humana y arrastrarla dentro. Ambas cayeron al sofá, con Luka al lado de la peli turquesa, casi encima de ella y riendo las dos. Poco a poco las risas pararon y ambas se miraron a los ojos. Se sonrojaron por la cercanía y Luka se levantó

-Yo… voy a ponerme algo – dijo corriendo hacia el cuarto y dejando a Miku en el sofá, mirando al techo pensativa y con manchas rosadas en sus mejillas

-_Tal vez…_ - pensaron ambas sonriendo como bobas a la sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, gente, hasta aquí sigue siendo medio bueno :O Lo de siempre, disfruten de este capítulo, dejen review para cualquier pregunta, aclaración que necesiten y sobre todo para halagarme (?)**

* * *

><p>Acabó de vestirse y cogió un pedazo de papel y bolígrafo, escribió una nota y la dejó en un lugar donde la peli rosa pudiera verla cuando despertara. Agarró el maletín, se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaban Rin y Len, como ya quedaron el día anterior, a punto de tocar<p>

-¡Buenos días, Miku! – hablaron ambos al unísono. Los conocía muy poco, del día anterior, pero ya habían hecho eso varias veces y era muy espeluznante - ¿No viene el chucho? – habló esta vez Len asomándose para ver detrás de Miku, quien negó y cerró la puerta, cuidadosamente para no despertar a Luka, dispuesta ya a ir a clases

OOO

Bostezó y comenzó a estirarse en la cama. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor ¿No tendría que estar Miku a su lado? Tal vez ya había despertado. Miró el reloj-despertador de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 9:18 de la mañana ¡Miku tendría que estar ya en clases y ella seguía aun dormida! Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se vistió como pudo y comenzó a buscar a la peli turquesa por la habitación. Por ningún lado

Comenzó a palidecer y a sentir el típico sudor frío. Volvió al dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y se revolvió el cabello ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Maldita sea que poco responsable era Luka! Volvió a mirar por el dormitorio y vio la nota que le dejó la peli turquesa. La cogió y miró lo que había escrito atentamente. Luego le dio la vuelta al papel, lo puso del revés, le volvió a dar la vuelta. No entendía ni papa de lo que había ahí escrito, para ella solo había garabatos y dibujitos raros, pero sabía que era de Miku porque olía a ella. Espera ¿Y si Miku le estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y si este papel decía que la salvara y ella no tenía ni idea? Tiró el papel al suelo y salió corriendo, siguiendo el olor de la peli turquesa

_Querida Luka, no te preocupes por mí. He ido a la escuela, obviamente. No he querido despertarte porque aun te tienes que recuperar. Pero no te preocupes por mí, repito, por qué Rin y Len vienen conmigo. Nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de comer. Atentamente: Miku_

OOO

-Antaño, monstruos y humanos convivimos. Por diferentes causas, unos dicen que los monstruos atacaron a los humanos y otros que fue al revés, los monstruos tuvimos que huir. Los monstruos más antiguos se unieron y crearon una especie de burbuja en el mundo humano, pero invisible para estos, donde los monstruos podrían vivir felices. Un tiempo después, algunos monstruos se aventuraron a ir de nuevo fuera de la burbuja, el mundo humano había cambiado muchísimo. Pocos fueron los monstruos que volvieron – cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y miró a la peli turquesa – Dinos, Miku ¿Qué pasaría si los monstruos fuésemos ahora a tu mundo?

-Para empezar, tengo que decir que no sabía que vivimos juntos en su momento – dijo levantándose de su asiento, los nervios devorándola por dentro – Si… fuerais al mundo humano… posiblemente os darían caza, os matarían, os diseccionarían, tal vez os meterían en una jaula y os llevarían al zoo… La gente estaría tremendamente asustada… - agachó la cabeza tristemente – Somos horribles

El profesor iba a hablar cuando de repente Luka entró a la clase. Buscaba con la mirada algo y se alivió al encontrarlo - ¿Quiere algo, Megurine? – preguntó el profesor acercándose a ella

-¿Y-yo? Eh… - miró a los lados en busca de respuestas para darle hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los de Miku y recordó lo último que dijo – No todos los humanos son horribles ¡Mírate, Miku, eres incapaz de derrotar al monstruo más débil de todos! Yo he estado en el mundo humano, es un lugar agradable. Claro que si vas como un monstruo fingiendo ser humano la gente se va a asustar, además seguro que querríais coméroslos, como con Miku. Así es normal que nos teman. Si ellos nos han olvidado, por algo será, los estamos poniendo como malos y a nosotros como ángeles y tal vez fuimos nosotros quienes lo hundieron todo…

El profesor comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente – Bravo, Luka. Eres la única, en años, que da un discurso a favor de los humanos. Al fin encuentro a un monstruo que piense bien de ellos y al fin encuentro a un humano que no nos tiene miedo – paró los aplausos y miró a toda la clase – Haber si aprendéis de esta pareja – dijo fríamente y dejó que todos se fueran antes de hora al recreo

-¡Miku! – se acercó a la nombrada una enfadada peli rosa, o eso parecía al principio porque literalmente se tiró encima suyo a abrazarla – Pensaba que te había pasado algo… -frotaba su mejilla con la de la peli turquesa quien ahora reía por sus acciones. Se veían tan tiernas ambas - ¿Qué era ese trozo de papel con dibujitos y garabatos? – preguntó alejándose un poco para poder verle mejor la cara

-¿A qué papel con dibujitos y garabatos te refieres? Yo solo te he dejado una nota en la mesita – la peli rosa asintió dándole a entender que a esa misma nota se refería ella – Vaya… no sabía que escribía tan mal – frunció los labios y apoyó ambos brazos en el suelo para levantarse de éste, pero alguien parecía estar muy cómoda encima suyo - ¿Y si nos levantamos?

OOO

-Anto… nio… - susurraron tanto peli turquesa como peli rosa – Me… ahogas… - ¿Cómo un hombrecito tan pequeño y con apariencia tan inofensiva podía ser tan fuerte? Ese era otro de los misterios del mundo. El chef solo las soltó cuando Miku cayó al suelo casi desmayada por la falta de aire

-A alguien le tendrán que hacer la respiración artificial – habló Len mirando a la peli rosa y haciéndola sonrojar - ¿Qué tal si lo haces tú, Luka? – miró y sonrió pícaramente ¿Cómo un niño podía ser tan pícaro y pillo? Otro misterio, señores, otro misterio… - ¡Vamos! No me mires así, sabes que quieres, lo estás deseando – agrandó los ojos y miró fijamente a los de Luka, haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos como si intentara hipnotizarla

-D-deja la broma Len – apartó la vista del rubio. No iba a negarlo, ella se moría de ganas, pero no sabía lo que quería la peli turquesa

-¿Si se estuviera ahogando de verdad tampoco lo harías? Qué cobarde, Luka

-Oye, que estoy bien – y como perro y gato (nunca mejor dicho) ambos siguieron discutiendo sin prestar atención a una peli turquesa ya recuperada - ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me hace caso? ¡Sigo viva! – gritó poniéndose en medio de ambos

-Igualmente, no sé qué pintan estos aquí - señaló a los gemelos y los miró con desprecio. Uix… como los odiaba

-Miku es nuestra amiga ¿No tenemos acaso derecho a estar con ella? – fruncieron el ceño y de nuevo chispas saltaron

OOO

Cuando acabaron de comer y pelear, la loba recordó que tenía que ir al profesor a pedirle los deberes. Es cierto que la mayoría de veces se saltaba las clases o se iba en medio de éstas, pero eso no quería decir que no hiciera las tareas y no estudiara para los exámenes. La humana prefirió ir ya a la habitación pues estaba cansada, el problema es que cierta peli rosa no la dejaba ir sola con los gatos

-¡Oh, vamos, Luka! – se quejó Miku levantando los brazos al aire – La habitación está a cuatro pasos, como aquel que dice, me acompañan Rin y Len ¿Cuál es el problema? – bufó y se cruzó de brazos ¿Acaso la veía como un bebé que necesitaba toda clase de cuidados? Haber, es cierto que es peligroso y todo eso, pero caray, va con los gemelos… Le dio la vuelta y le dio empujoncitos para que se fuera – Ale, adiós, nos vemos luego – sonrió inocente, como si nada pasara

Y mientras se iba a su clase, iba revolviéndose los cabellos y maldiciéndose por ceder y dejarla ir sola. Vale, no estaba sola, estaba con los rubios, pero ellos… son débiles y unos críos, siendo sinceros – No me convence… - apresuró el paso, si le daban rápido los deberes, podría ir antes con la peli turquesa

OOO

-¡LEN! – gritó la rubia corriendo hacia él y zarandeándolo para que se despertara de una vez. El rubio había recibido un buen golpe intentando proteger a la humana - ¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme sola, tenemos que defender a Miku! – gritó de nuevo. Tal vez deberían haber hecho caso a Luka y haberla esperado – Maldición… - la rubia miró a su atacante, que ahora estaba a pocos pasos suyo, con rabia, se levantó y corrió hacia el maldito que se atrevía a golpear a su hermano

Y cuando estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo en la cara, la sirena abrió los ojos como platos y el cuerpo de Rin se movía como el maldito pez quería – Ven… - cantó con su melodiosa voz – Ven conmigo – le hacía suaves gestos con la mano a la peli turquesa, pidiéndole que se acercara mientras le cantaba – No tengas miedo

Su cuerpo se movía solo, iba acercándose al ser que, probablemente, nada bueno quería hacerle – _No vayas Miku, contrólate – _se decía a sí misma, pero su cuerpo actuaba por si solo – Luka…

OOO

-Espero que puedas volver pronto a clase, Luka – le dijo el profesor a la vez que le entregaba un fajo de hojas y le sonreía. La peli rosa le devolvió la sonrisa, era una chica solitaria y que no solía juntarse con nadie, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera amable con los profesores. Ellos no intentarían nada, ya son mayores para tonterías de críos

Sin decir nada más, aceptó los deberes y salió corriendo de clase. Esperaba que Miku estuviera ya en la habitación, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, pero algo le decía que las cosas… no iban bien como ella quería. Chocó con un alumno al cual hizo caer, se disculpó y cuando pasó por su lado para seguir su camino, éste le agarró por el tobillo, era un agarre fuerte - ¡Ya te he pedido perdón! ¡Suéltame! – gritó dándole patadas con el otro pie, pero cada vez iba apretando más su tobillo - ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!

A él le daba igual, tenía tiempo de sobras – La próxima vez mirarás mejor por dónde vas – sonrió de lado y mostró sus finos y puntiagudos colmillos junto a su delgada lengua. Luka seguía dándole patadas, no podía seguir perdiendo su tiempo, la sensación de que algo iba mal… un cascabel se escuchó y el idiota que no la soltaba acercó más los colmillos a la pierna de nuestra protagonista peli rosa ¿Ya está? ¿Iba a ser la inútil que no pudo salvar a su amiga porque un idiota le inyectó veneno y la paralizó? Ni en broma. Le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que se mordiera y se clavara sus propios colmillos

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? – preguntó enfadado el mismo profesor de antes y al ver al chico agarrando el tobillo de la peli rosa, le agarró del brazo y lo llevó a dirección. Luka salió corriendo a su habitación, deseaba que su sensación no fuera más que eso, una sensación, y que estuvieran bien

Entró a su habitación y llamó a la peli turquesa, ésta no respondía ¿Tal vez estaba dormida? ¿O en la ducha? Miró cada rincón de la habitación y ni rastro de su compañera – _Maldición… ¿Dónde está? _– salió y preguntó a algunas personas, las cuales se extrañaron mucho de ver a Luka Megurine hablando con gente para preguntar por gente, y nada, preguntó por la habitación de los gemelos, tal vez estaba ahí. Picó a la puerta, nadie abría, se odiaría a sí misma de por vida si algo le pasaba

Corrió de nuevo por toda la escuela y reconoció cierto olor, olor a gato, esas bolas de pelo servían de algo y no solo para molestar. Siguió el olor, haber dónde la llevaba…

OOO

-Rin, de nuevo, esta vez los dos juntos – dijo Len contando hasta tres y saltando encima de la sirena, pero de nuevo ésta los mandaba lejos con un simple golpe de cola. Lo intentaron montones de veces, de diferentes maneras, pero ninguna funcionaba y, ésta, era la última vez que lo intentaron pues quedaron inconscientes

-_No, no, no, Miku ¡NO! Aléjate de ella, vamos – _se decía, pero cada vez le costaba más incluso decirse esas palabras. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, su cuerpo se movía como una marioneta más cerca del monstruo – _Maldición… Luka – _dijo, por última vez, antes de quedar completamente a merced de la sirena y con una solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla

OOO

Siguió este olor por toda la escuela y aquí, justo donde estaba, apestaba a gato. También olía a Miku y a pescado, le gustaba el pescado pero algo le daba que éste lo iba a odiar. Abrió la puerta y vio a la peli turquesa en los brazos de una sirena que poco a poco estaba acercando sus propios labios para besarla y, oh, cuánta rabia le dio esto a Luka

-¡Maldición, Rin, Len! ¿No sabéis llevar a una dama a su habitación? – preguntó retóricamente y con un tono burlón – Qué inútiles sois… Tú – señaló a la sirena fríamente – Suéltala o te cocinaré

La sirena acercaba cada vez más sus labios a la vez que cantaba – Seamos una – y las lágrimas se acumularon cada vez en más cantidad en la esquina de los ojos de Miku, quien susurró el nombre de la peli rosa mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas. Luka apretó dientes y puños y corrió hacia la maldita que tenía hipnotizada a Miku

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerla llorar! – le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que se cayera al suelo y soltara al fin a la peli turquesa. Alejó a Miku de allí y volvió a hacer un trabajito al monstruo, iba a dejarle más guapa de lo que estaba, sí señor… Comenzó a pegarle puñetazos sin control, dejándole marcas, desfigurándola - ¡No la tocarás de nuevo! ¡Créeme que no lo harás! – Sus puños ya llenos de sangre del maldito pez, ya irreconocible

Paró de golpearle y se levantó, sabía cuando parar, al menos. Miró a la peli turquesa que estaba algo asustada y con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca tuvo que dejarla sola… Se acercó y la abrazó, aguantando las ganas de llorar, ahora estaba bien que era lo que contaba. Le ayudó a que se levantara y fueron con los gemelos que tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba destrozada

Len abrió los ojos como pudo y vio dos manchas: turquesa y rosa – Mik… u… estás… bi…en – dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos

-Estoy bien, Len… Lo siento… - le acarició el cabello, se sentía tan culpable… pero no era su culpa ¿Quién iba a decirle que un monstruo iba a atacarles? Exacto, Luka. Desvió la vista a su salvadora que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en los oídos y con una mueca de dolor mientras gritaba - ¿L-Luka? – se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro – Luka ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Miku! Haz algo con los oídos de Luka, son mucho más sensibles y pueden escuchar sonidos que nadie más – gritó Rin corriendo de nuevo hacia la sirena ¡Idiota, que aun no estaba recuperada! – Yo me ocupo de este bicho, haz algo

Y era cierto, la sirena se había vuelto a levantar y ahora estaba moviendo los labios, pero ella no escuchaba nada ¿No estaba derrotada? ¿Era masoquista o qué? Después de la paliza… Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que hacer algo con la peli rosa – Luka, escúchame ¡Luka! – gritaba la peli turquesa ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y por qué a Rin no le afectaba? Dicen que los gatos también tienen buen oído ¿No?

-¡AAAAGH! – gritó, este ruido la estaba matando. No podía escuchar más que ese maldito chirrío, podía ver a Miku intentar decirle algo pero no la escuchaba. Pronto todo se volvió tranquilo, silencioso y oscuro

-¡Luka! _Vamos piensa, Miku _- ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada? Bueno, tenía algunas ideas, sí. Una sería tapones para los oídos ¿Pero de dónde los sacaba? Otra era taparle la boca al maldito bicho, pero en eso estaba Rin y no podía conseguirlo. Y ella… era una simple humana que no podía ayudar a sus amigos, era una inútil que no podía cuidarse sola. Cuánto le gustaría ser ahora un monstruo y darle su merecido a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla a ella o sus amigos – Luka… - tal vez… si ella besara a Luka, ésta despertaría, como en los cuentos que leía de pequeña. Qué tonterías, este no era momento de besos ¿O sí?

Juntó sus labios suavemente con los de la peli rosa, si funcionaba, funcionaba, y si no, era un beso que se llevó. Y… o bien Luka se desmayó a posta para tener su ansiado beso o bien lo del cuento era verdad. O simplemente casualidad – Me desmayaré más a menudo… - le sonrió a la peli turquesa y se quedaron allí, mirando como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Luka ya no escuchaba el molesto ruido, supuso que Rin había conseguido parar a la sirena. Espera ¿Rin?

-Parejita, que me alegro mucho y todo eso pero ¿Qué tal si me ayudáis? – dijo la rubia que tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de la sirena, la cual apretaba fuertemente los dientes por la rabia, y empujando para que no se acercara ''al grupo de los heridos''

-¡OK, gatita, descansa! – dijo la loba empujando a Rin hacia su querida Miku. Sacó las uñas y comenzó a mirarlas sin interés – Mira, si te hubieras quedado quietecita, yo ahora me habría ido y todos tan tranquilos – explicó moviendo la mano y hablando como si hablara del día a día – Pero como no puedes dejar el culo quieto ahora me veo obligada a mandarte con Meiko – a cada paso que daba hacia la sirena, ésta retrocedía – Todos hacen lo mismo, sabiendo que tienen posibilidades nulas siguen luchando – le puso la mano en la mejilla – Créeme que a partir de ahora se te van a quitar las ganas de pelear – dijo con voz asesina a la vez que arañaba la mejilla dejándole cuatro arañazos profundos

A pesar del dolor que sentía, intentó cantar de nuevo. Si eso conseguía parar a la loba, por más que le costara lo intentaría. Pero cuando empezaba, un nuevo golpe llegaba y cuando conseguía cantar seguido, la peli rosa se quejaba pero aguantaba y seguía lanzando golpes. No tuvo que parar nunca, aun cuando esa maldita gata comenzó a atacarle

Cansada ya del jueguecito, abrió la boca de la sirena y le cortó la lengua. Ya no volvería a cantar y tampoco a querer pelear en su vida. La dejó ahí, en el suelo, llorando por su lengua mientras ella se acercaba a Miku y los gemelos. Miró a todos y susurró un ''menos mal que estáis bien'' antes de caer de nuevo desmayada al suelo

OOO

Rin y Len se ayudaron mutuamente para ir a su habitación. Miku, aun no sabe ni cómo, ayudó a Luka a ir. Enserio, aun no sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente. Se quedó ahí, al lado de la peli rosa, sin apenas moverse. Quería estar allí cuando despertara y darle las gracias, pedirle perdón… Pero Luka no despertó hasta pasados dos días

-Uguh… Mi cabeza, es como si Antonio me hubiera estado abrazando hasta quedarme sin aire por completo, me hubiera desmayado y me hubieran traído hasta aquí arrastras y de mala manera, sin importar si me pegaba con piedras, árboles… - dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes y miraba a su alrededor en busca de la peli turquesa

-¡LUKA! – gritó la humana. La loba hizo una mueca de dolor, la cabeza le iba a explotar – He estado tan preocupada, has estado dos días durmiendo

-¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto y preocuparnos tanto, pulgosa? – preguntó Len quien fue golpeado por su hermana gemela – ¡Eh! Si es verdad – se protegía como podía con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza

-Idiota, tú no has despertado hasta hará horas – dijo con un último golpe – odiaba que su hermano se metiera en tantos problemas, odiaba que se metiera con todos. Era un buen chaval pero ese era su defecto…

-Rin – llamó la humana - ¿Por qué no te afectó el canto de la sirena? – preguntó. Era algo que rondaba su mente desde entonces. Entendía que a ella misma no le afectara pues el oído humano no es como el de un animal…

-Porque escucho cada día al ¡IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO! – le señaló con el ceño fruncido y volvió a golpearle – Deja a Luka ya ¿Es que acaso te gusta? ¡Uf! – el rubio se quejó y se ruborizó – Nos vamos – le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Esas dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas

Esperaron a que Rin y Len se fueran. Cuando escucharon la puerta, ambas se miraron. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que la peli turquesa se acercó a la cama para abrazar a Luka. La peli rosa se quedó un poco parada antes de corresponder al abrazo. Volvió a tumbarse, arrastrando con ella a Miku, quien ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la mayor

-Lo siento – rompió el silencio Miku – Si te hubiera hecho caso a lo mejor no habría salido tan mal… - levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos llorosos

-Vamos, tranquila. Tampoco ha salido tan mal – sonrió la peli rosa recordando el beso – Además, nadie lee el futuro, así que nadie podría saber lo que pasaría – le dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora y le acarició la cabeza

Miku presionó sus labios con los de la peli rosa, que quedó sorprendida por esta acción – C-creo que ya te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos – dijo con cierto tinte rosado en sus mejillas – Y tal vez te resulte raro… pero a-así son las cosas, te quiero – volvió a besar a la mayor que sin queja alguna correspondió

Se separaron en busca de aire y volvió a besarla, cada vez el beso más largo y cada vez ambas disfrutaban más – Por cierto, yo también te quiero – Miku volvió a acercarse lentamente y la peli rosa decidió jugar con ella. Cada vez que los labios de la menor estaban a nada de los suyos ella retrocedía y la dejaba con las ganas. Así hasta que la humana se dio cuenta del juego y decidió no seguirlo - ¿Ya no me das más? – preguntó inocentemente y rió cuando la peli turquesa negó. Le dio la vuelta quedando ella encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas - ¿Y ahora?

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

FUUU, en el mejor momento siempre tiene que haber alguien que pique a la puerta. Luka se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara por la queja de la peli turquesa. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el director, intentando mirar detrás suyo en busca de algo

-¿Pasa algo, señor director? – preguntó poniéndose a un lado para que el hombre mirara el interior de la habitación

-¿Está Hatsune Miku? – la nombrada se dejó ver en cuanto escuchó su nombre – Ah, aquí estás. Había pensado que, como mañana no hay escuela, podrías ir a recoger tus cosas y puedes quedarte hasta el domingo. También espero que me perdones por no haberte avisado de nada – sonrió nervioso – Pero he de decirte que, si te vas, no puedes decir nada sobre nosotros y tienes que ir acompañada de alguien – dijo algo más serio

-¿L-lo dice enserio? ¿¡Puedo volver!? ¡Puedo volver! – gritó y saltó. No es que no estuviera cómoda con los monstruos pero… prefería estar con humanos que la trataban como igual, no como comida - ¿Puede ser Luka quien me acompañe? – la peli rosa se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pero le pareció bien la idea

-Pues debería ser un profesor el que te acompañara pero...Confío en ella, así que puede ir – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos – Por cierto, Luka, cuando vuelvas pasa por dirección, hay algo que quiero contarte. Pueden partir hoy

OOO

En las puertas de la escuela se encontraron el coche negro con el extraño y misterioso conductor que Miku vio por primera vez en las puertas de su casa y que la trajo a esta escuela. El hombre abrió las puertas y esperó a que las chicas entraran para cerrar y arrancar

-¿Qué tal ha pasado su estancia, señorita Hatsune? – como en la primera vez, Miku intentó verle la cara, se sentía nerviosa al hablarle a una persona cuya cara no podía ver

-Bien. Al principio estaba asustada pero… a acabado gustándome, he reencontrado a una persona importante y he hecho amigos – le agarró la mano a la peli rosa y le sonrió – Así que lo he pasado bien

El hombre rió, siempre con esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta – Me alegro mucho ¿Qué tal si duermen, señoritas? El viaje va a ser largo – aun no entendía por qué cuando les decía eso se dormían como si les cantaran una nana, no entendía por qué sus ojos se cerraban aun cuando ella quería quedarse despierta y mirar por la ventana, ya que tenía curiosidad

OOO

Cuando la peli turquesa abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue a la peli rosa hablando con el conductor tranquilamente. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana y pudo reconocer dónde estaban. Al fin estaban en Japón. Comenzó a gritar de ilusión, saltaría si no estuvieran en el coche, llamaba a la peli rosa para que mirara. Había pasado poco tiempo y aun así parecía un niño en la puerta de una tienda de golosinas

Nada más parar en frente de la puerta de su casa salió y entró dentro. Miró detrás suyo a ver si Luka la seguía y comenzó a reír cuando la peli rosa pasaba la mano por la puerta – No te preocupes ¡Aquí no es como en los dormitorios! – le agarró la mano y la arrastró dentro de casa, miró por todos lados, seguía igual, seguía vacía

-Tranquilízate ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! – a pesar de eso, no paraba de reír

-¡Sí, lo siento! – subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, estaba como la dejó, bueno no del todo, había una carta sobre la cama – Nunca pensé que echaría tanto de menos mi cuarto – sus ojos brillaban. Cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla, su madre siempre preocupándose tanto… - Hey, Luka, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Como tú quieras – miró a la niña que estaba frunciendo el ceño y casi gruñendo – Vale, vale, vamos a dar una vuelta – la humana volvió a agarrarle la mano y arrastrarle fuera de casa, esta vez con más tranquilidad

Fueron tranquilamente paseando, algunas veces Miku saludaba a alguien que conocía, otras se quedaba embobada mirando cualquier tienda que antes le parecería nada y ahora era un mundo nuevo. Se paró a hablar con un amigo peli azul que tenía un perro. Éste se acercó a la peli rosa y comenzó a olisquearla

-Shuu, fuera bicho – la peli rosa lo apartó con el pie pero el insistente animal volvió a acercarse y miró a la peli rosa a punto de ladrar – Vete, maldito chihuahua, no te he hecho nada – el perro comenzó a ladrar y acercarse más a la peli rosa, cosa que no era recomendable – ¡Shh! Cállate – se agachó y puso un dedo sobre sus labios – No te voy a hacer nada, pero cállate – pero el perro enano seguía ladrando y saltando alrededor de la peli rosa que ya cansada le sacó los colmillos y le gruñó haciendo que el perro corriera tras su amo – Te había dicho que te callaras – susurró

-Vaya, veo que los perros y tú no os lleváis bien – rió el muchacho de pelo azul y tendió su mano – Soy Kaito ¿Tú eres?

-Luka – miró la mano por un momento antes de agarrarla – Ellos son los que me odian, siempre que me ven comienzan a ladrarme – le frunció el ceño al animal que temblaba como una gelatina tras el muchacho

Cuando se quedaron sin conversación, de nuevo Miku arrastró a la peli rosa – Así que los perros te odian – rió - ¿Enserio? No puedo creer que alguien pueda odiarte – dijo haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara

-Los perros me odian porque huelo a lobo, más bien me tienen miedo, cuando tienen miedo ladran. A veces me han mordido – frunció el ceño, recordaba los días antes de que Antonio la recogiera cuando se peleaba con algunos perros

-Yo no me atrevería si quiera a gruñirle a un lobo gigante – ambas rieron por eso, y es cierto ¿Quién se atrevería?

Luka estaba impresionada con el mundo humano, era… más colorido, más vivo y más bonito que el de los monstruos. Cuando ella estuvo de pequeña, a penas vio nada, la mayor parte de tiempo estaba en la casa de Miku, le encantaba todo esto, no entendía el miedo de los monstruos si este lugar es mil veces mejor que el otro

Cuando te estás divirtiendo las horas parecen pasar más rápidas, ya era tarde y nuestras chicas no se habían dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Volvieron a casa, esta vez Miku miró en el buzón y como sospechaba, ahí había una carta. Entró en casa, fue a la sala de estar, se sentó y comenzó a leer para sí misma la carta

Cuando acabó, buscó papel y bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir la carta de vuelta. Luka miraba intrigada, se preguntaba que podría poner en esos dibujitos. Metió el papel en un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa, miró a Luka y le preguntó:

-¿Qué somos, exactamente?

-Seres inteligentes que habitamos en el planeta Tierra – frunció el ceño ¿Acaso no lo sabía? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Comenzó a reír, tal vez no se había explicado bien – No me refería a eso. Me refiero a ¿Qué somos tú y yo? Nuestra relación, ahora mismo – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mayor y esperó la respuesta

-Voy a ser lo que tú quieras que sea, pídemelo y yo cumpliré – apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la peli turquesa y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ésta

-Mi esclava – ambas rieron – No, eso no. Quiero decir, quiero ser más que amigas – levantó la vista un poco para ver la cara de la peli rosa

-¿Mejores amigas? ¿Hermanas? Especifica, Miku ¿Tanto te cuesta decir lo que quieres? – claro que entendía lo que la chica a su lado quería, pero deseaba escuchar la frase salir de sus labios. Notó unos labios presionar sobre los suyos y sonrió

-Las mejores amigas no se besan – sonrió, ambas aun muy cerca – Sabes lo que quiero, quiero ser el centro de tu universo, quiero ser a la única a la que mires y sonrías como lo haces ahora

-Sin darte cuenta, te convertiste en mi universo y en lo único que podía pensar desde que nos conocimos

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobukun: <strong>Luka solo es una tiernis con su Miku, igual que yo con mi enana :'v la he basado un poquitin en mi u/u

**Ako: **Es cierto, cuando empecé a escribirlo hace un año y algo estaba pensando en algo semejante a Rosario Vampire, pero no exactamente igual obvio, aquí no hay harem ni tetas enormes xV

**InfinitySKight: **En qué he mentido D:?! En cuanto a los Kagamine... Son gatos y un lobo por favor, como no va a ser gracioso x'D? Y más siendo Luka, que es así antipática con todos xD Bueno, espero que también te guste este capítulo, que es el penúltimo! :'D

**Alex-chan: **jajajaja tiki tikiiiii~ La cezy de Luka tendrá su tiki tiki, pero tú no lo leerás :o por que esto no está calificado como M :o pero si me dan permiso los demás lectores, hago algo corto de lemon :3 PD: yo no dejo algo a medio hacer

**Megurine Chikane: **buenas Megu-chan~ me alegra que te guste :3 y bueno, tardo una semana, solo por joder por que ésto ya está escrito :v Pero no es tanto tiempo, no?

**TENSHINOKIRA: **ha seguido usted mis pasos desde que empecé, Tenshi-san? Creo no haberle visto nunca en los comentarios de mis historias, pero igual me halaga saber que me haya seguido hasta ahora, le estoy muy agradecida -reverencia- No tendrá que esperar una eternidad, pues el próximo ya es el último capítulo. Enserio, sus palabras me han llegado al corazón, le mando un saludo desde España, bien grande. Espero leer su review

**Bueeeeno, decidme algo... ¿Queréis lemmon? Si me decís que si, escribo algo cortito en el próximo cap, que por cierto es el último... Creo que era el último e_e (es torpe) Si me respondéis a esta pregunta será de agradecer, nos vemos~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YYYYYYYY Aloh! Este es el último capítulo c: Nah! Me pedisteis lemon, así que habrá un capítulo cortito que contenga cositas más zukhulemthas xD No creo que ocupe mucho, solo es para satisfacer vuestro apetito (?) En fin, espero que, a pesar de que ha perdido calidad este capítulo, os guste :3**

**ACLARACIONES ABAJO, POR LO TANTO SE ACONSEJA LEER LA LETRA NEGRITA**

* * *

><p>Después del fin de semana, volvieron y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver al director. Ellas estaban de pie delante de la gran mesa de madera del hombre mientras éste les daba la espalda. A su lado estaba Antonio, el chef, cosa que extrañó a ambas chicas<p>

-¿No importa que yo esté aquí, enserio? – preguntó la peli turquesa. Si tenía que decirle algo a la peli rosa, no sabía que pintaba ella en todo esto

-Sí, puedes estar, Luka ha pedido que estés además lo que tengo que contarle te incluye – se sentó en la gran silla negra y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que hicieran lo mismo – La razón por la que estás aquí, estáis – corrigió mirando a la peli turquesa – Es para decirte que eres el único lobo vivo que queda – la peli rosa palideció, se quedó sorprendida, ella sabía que aun quedaban muchos ¿TODOS estaban muertos ahora? – Lo siento

-¿Ha sido el mismo? – Antonio asintió sabiendo a que se refería y Luka apretó los puños ¡Maldito sea!

-Tranquilízate, Luka – habló el chef en un tono triste – Escúchame bien lo que tengo que decirte, si no te tranquilizas no vas a entender nada

-E-estoy tranquila – apretaba los dientes, se las iban a pagar todas juntas, por matar a sus padres, por matar a todos los suyos… Sintió la mano de Miku en su hombro y llevó la suya propia a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella – Sigue

-Como bien sabes un lobo es uno de los monstruos más fuertes junto al vampiro. Siempre han estado igualados, a veces uno ha estado en cabeza, otras ha estado por debajo, pero siempre han acabado igualándose. Un lobo solo no podrá matar a un vampiro igual que un vampiro solo no va a matar a un lobo, sería una lucha interminable – Luka sentía que Antonio se estaba enrollando mucho, eso ya lo sabía – No me mires así, solo quiero dejarlo todo claro – se secó una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su sien, esto estaba siendo incómodo y más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Sí, sí, yo lo resumo – cortó el director también cansado – Haber, Luka, que ya sabes que no eres un lobo normal, que eres mejor que todos – paró y miró a la peli rosa, que le miraba con la ceja levantada – Vale, tal vez no lo sabías pero ahora lo sabes. Lo que quiero decir es que eres especial, que tienes un poder increíble y es más del que ya tienes y crees

-¡Cómo sabéis eso! – esto le estaba cansando ¿Qué querían decir?

-Luka, estamos metidos en una especie de burbuja. Estamos viviendo la misma historia una y otra vez, pero con pequeñísimos cambios, desde que nos separamos de los humanos. Llevo años viéndote, ese vampiro te mata a ti y a toda tu raza siempre y si no es él quien lo hace, mueres antes de nacer. El mundo humano no está viviendo ese bucle, ahí es donde entras tú Miku – desvió la vista a la niña que ya se había perdido hace mucho – Al nacer, has cambiado nuestra historia

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra persona?

-La vida ya está escrita, niña – intervino el director – Digamos que tú y Luka sois importantes en la historia. Mira, tú has roto el bucle, Luka ha crecido y tiene el poder para matar a ese vampiro antes de que se cargue a todo el mundo

-¡No entiendo nada! ¿Si tanto poder tengo, por qué no maté antes al vampiro?

-Porque no tenías algo por lo que vivir – todas las vistas se dirigieron a Miku quien se sonrojó – Mira, Luka, no sabemos cómo hacer que desates todo tu poder, tampoco sabemos que pasará después de matar a esa sanguijuela, a partir de aquí no sabemos nada – Luka sopló y Miku se masajeó las sienes, esto estaba siendo complicado de entender – No os ralléis por esto, solo tenéis que saber que, cuando llegue la hora, vais a hacernos despertar de esta pesadilla que lleva años repitiéndose

-Vale, una última cosa ¿Cómo sabéis todo esto? Quiero decir ¿Cómo habéis podido ver la historia tantas veces?

-Secreto – ambos sonrieron

OOO

De camino a los dormitorios, la peli rosa iba dando malas miradas a todo aquél que se acercara demasiado para su gusto a ella o Miku. Todos aquellos que alguna vez la atacaron o tenían intenciones de hacerlo se lo pensaron muy bien y decidieron alejarse lo máximo posible

-¿Qué pasa, Luka? ¿No te han sacado a pasear hoy? – Len comenzó a reírse, envolvió el brazo alrededor de su estómago que ya dolía de tanto reír y se secaba las lágrimas - ¿Lo pillas? No te han sac- - Len fue interrumpido, más bien se quedó sin palabras cuando la peli rosa le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared

-Luka, suéltale, por favor – pidió Miku agarrándole el brazo y de mala gana Luka soltó al rubio y continuó hacia su habitación. Entró, se dirigió a la cama y se tiró con rabia. Agarró la almohada, se tapó la cara con ella y chillo, necesitaba desahogarse. Miku se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, le quitó el cojín y lo tiró lejos – Cálmate – le agarró las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza viendo las intenciones de la loba de golpear la pared. Luka gruñía, quería soltarse del agarre pero no quería usar toda su fuerza y hacerle daño. Para que se callara y se calmara, Miku la besó – Cálmate, por favor… no me gusta verte así

-Lo siento – respiró fuerte y rápidamente. Con tanta rabia nublando su vista no se daba cuenta que Miku estaba sintiéndose mal por verla así, que también sentía rabia por qué su pequeño cachorrito estaba así

-Luka, tienes los ojos rojos, en vez de azules – le agarró las mejillas y se acercó más para verlos, le daba una pinta salvaje que no le disgustaba, pero le gustaban más sus ojos azules que le trasmitían tanta paz. No estaba asustada, sabía que la peli rosa nunca le haría nada – Hey, no desvíes la vista – frunció el ceño y volvió a obligar a la peli rosa a mirarla

-Miku, estoy segura que ahora doy miedo, terror. No quiero que me veas así – Miku la besó para que viera que no le daba miedo

-Nunca me asustaría de ti – le soltó las muñecas y permanecieron en silencio un rato. Poco después se dio cuenta de cómo estaban y se sonrojó a la vez que bajaba rápidamente

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y la vez aquella en la entrada de la escuela? – la peli turquesa se acarició la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar – Vale, no he dicho nada, fue culpa mía – comenzaron a reír, el color de sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad

OOO

Ya de mejor humor, peli rosa y turquesa salieron de la habitación. Luka no le dijo a dónde irían y estaba muy pensativa, como entre hacer lo que tenía en mente y no hacerlo. Llegaron a la puerta de los gemelos, picó y Len abrió

-Lo siento – todos se quedaron con los ojos y la boca abiertos ¿Luka pidiendo perdón a Len? Debía estar enferma – No debí haberte estampado contra la pared

El rubio llevó su mano a la frente de la más alta - ¿Tienes fiebre? No, tu temperatura está normal ¿Alguien te controla? ¿Dónde están las cuerdas? – la loba frunció el ceño, para una vez que se arrepiente de algo y pide perdón a alguien que no sea la peli turquesa ¿Le dicen todo esto?

-Maldita bola de pelos, voy a atarte a un palo y limpiar el polvo contigo – Como siempre, gato y lobo empezaron a pelear. Por tanto ruido que se escuchaba, Rin salió para ver qué pasaba y la escena no le sorprendió

-Si queréis pelear, no lo hagáis aquí, molestáis a todo el mundo, idiotas – habló enfadada la rubia ¿No podían llevarse bien ni un segundo? Solo son unos media neurona. Como bien dijo la gata, salieron fuera seguidos de Miku y después no le quedó más remedio que salir a Rin también – No sé por qué vengo…

-¿No podéis parar, chicos? – preguntó Miku siempre tan inocente y preocupándose por los demás

-Es ella quien ha empe… ¡Luka detrás de ti! – gritó el rubio al ver una serpiente cascabel gigante enroscarse alrededor de la nombrada

-¡Rin, Len, no os separéis de Miku! – el reptil comenzaba a apretar más y más – ¿Eres masoquista, verdad? No solo te pilló el profesor aquella vez, si no que te castigó ¿Y aun así vuelves a atacarme? Mira, te recomiendo que me sueltes o te peto – comenzó a hacer fuerza con los brazos, vaya, era fuerte el bicho

-Por más que intentes no podrás y no hay profesor que me vaya a detener – movió la cola haciendo sonar así el cascabel y preparó sus colmillos para morder a la peli rosa, esta vez no iba a morderse a sí mismo. Estaba a punto de clavar cuando notó que su presa se estaba desatando – O-oye ¿Qué haces? ¿No hablarás enserio cuando…? – más le convenía salir corriendo

-Tú te la has buscado ¡¿Y aun no me sueltas?! – con un destello la peli rosa desapareció y un enorme y blanco animal apareció en su lugar. El destello mandó lejos al bicho, que en el último momento se había soltado. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, lejos

-L-Luka, lo siento ¿Vale? – se disculpó, con la cola se tapaba los ojos, estaba temblando. Luka se acercó a él y posó una pata en su cuello – Gahh… - cerró fuertemente los ojos, la pata de la loba cada vez presionando más – Yo solo… cumplo… ordenes… - consiguió decir antes de desmayarse por la falta de aire

La peli rosa gruñó y detrás suyo escuchó pasos, cuando se giró, era Miku – Puedes dejarle ya – le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza - ¿Estás bien? – Luka solo frotó su cabeza con la de la niña en respuesta - Que suave...

Len cogió la serpiente del suelo y se la enroscó en el cuello como si de una bufanda se tratara - ¿Qué me dices, Rin? ¿Estoy guapo? – preguntó haciendo poses a lo que su hermana solo respondió ''marica'' – ¡Hey! – de pronto, algo apretaba en su cuello y no podía respirar bien

-Len, deja ya la broma - decía su hermana rubia frunciendo el ceño. El gemelo varón tiraba del reptil mas éste no soltaba el fuerte agarre de su cuello y cada vez se sentía más y más débil - ¿Len? - dijo esta vez más preocupada. Se acercó a él e intentó sacarle la serpiente del cuello - ¡Luka!

La nombrada lamió el dorso de la mano de Miku y, con tranquilidad, miró la escena. Se acercó lentamente y miró a la pequeña niña con el lazo sobre su cabeza para darle permiso para acercarse a su hermano. Una vez ésta se apartó, la loba clavó sus colmillos en el largo animal, el cual se soltó y emitió un quejido por el dolor. La sangre manchaba el blanco pelaje de la barbilla de Luka, quien al sentir el asqueroso sabor lo tiró lejos

-Busca, Luka ¡Busca! - señalaba el rubio que aun respiraba con dificultad - ¡Tráeme el palo, vamos!

OoOOOOOO

Miku estaba cambiándose en el cuarto mientras la peli rosa se lavaba por quinta vez los dientes. Si algo odiaba era el sabor de la sangre en su boca, fuera de quien fuera. La menor se tumbó en la cama a la espera de que llegara la loba para abrazarla como estaba acostumbrada

-¿Te queda mucho? - gritó desde la habitación

-¡Todavía sabe horriblemente a sangre! - gritó desde el cuarto de baño. Se enjuagó nuevamente, se miró los dientes para asegurarse de que estaban bien limpios y caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba Miku. Una vez allí, se tumbó sobre la humana y la abrazó fuertemente

-Es increíble que, después de haberte lavado tantas veces los dientes, siga sabiéndote a sangre - soltó una pequeña risita. Se alejó un poco de su peli rosa y la miró a los ojos, apartó un mechón rosado y la besó - ¿Mejor?

-Mmh... Un poquito, pero todavía no... Tal vez otro beso me quite el sab... - fue interrumpida por un nuevo beso, esta vez más largo e intenso, de su peli turquesa - Bastante mejor, pero ahora soy adicta a tus labios - sonrió y volvió a besar a su humana. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo - Quiero quitarme del todo este sabor...

Entendiendo por dónde iba la cosa, la peli turquesa cambió su tono y mirada a unos más sensuales - Déjame ayudarte... - rozó sus labios con los de ella - O más bien vas a ayudarme tú, pero... -antes de poder acabar soltó un suspiro, pues Luka comenzó a acariciar sus costados y besar desde su quijada hasta su hombro, dejando algún que otro mordisco

La habitación se llenó, esa noche, de gruñidos, gemidos y algún que otro aullido o intento de ello.

OOOOOOO

Pasaron algunos meses. Luka continuó enfrentándose a algunos monstruos que querían comerse o dañar a Miku o bien que querían matarla a ella misma. La peli turquesa continuó asistiendo a clases y aprendió varias cosas.

Al parecer, Humanos y Monstruos convivieron una vez pero un día comenzaron a aparecer tanto los primeros como los segundos muertos. Los monstruos pensaron que fueron los humanos y viceversa, así que empezó una gran guerra la cual iba a favor de los humanos. ¿Que cómo es posible que ganen los humanos contra los monstruos? Bueno, los segundos tenían la capacidad de tomar la apariencia de un humano desde siempre, así que, los que creían que los primeros eran inocentes, se aliaron contra los monstruos.

El número de monstruos disminuyó considerablemente, por lo que, los monstruos más antiguos y sabios, crearon una especie de 'burbuja', invisible a los ojos humanos. Éstos no serían capaces de entrar fácilmente en la burbuja y solo habría un portal por el cual los monstruos pudieran acceder al mundo humano y que no cualquiera conocería, a excepción de los sabios que podrían entrar y salir como y cuando quisieran.

Al parecer algunos vampiros y lobos, que eran de los más poderosos, descubrieron el portal que enlaza al mundo humano. Los pocos que lo sabían se adentraron en aquel mundo y comenzaron a alimentarse de los seres que lo habitaban. Descubrieron que, si no mataban al humano, éste se convertiría en uno de ellos. Pero eso solo pasaba con los monstruos mencionados anteriormente

Con el tiempo los humanos descubrieron cómo derrotarlos y los monstruos y los humanos a los que convirtieron volvieron a su mundo. Desde entonces era rara la vez que un monstruo se adentraba en ese mundo

Sumándole a toda esta información lo que les explicaron Antonio y el Director, la burbuja era como un bucle, todo se repetía una y otra vez, hasta ahora.

Miku estaba sentada en su asiento, con el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Miraba por la ventana, pues lo que su profesor les estaba explicando no le interesaba mucho que digamos. Eso de aprenderse nombres nunca le había gustado, con saber de qué iba más o menos la cosa ya le era suficiente. Había mucho escándalo en los pasillos, por lo que la profesora salió a ver qué estaba pasando

-¡Desgraciado! - pudo reconocer la humana la voz de su novia - ¡Voy a matarte! - la peli turquesa corrió a ver qué estaba pasando. Luka, con sus garras y colmillos fuera, daba patadas y puñetazos a un peli morado que, aunque estaba flotando en el aire, podía distinguirse que era más alto. Éste esquivaba sin dificultad alguna los golpes de la loba

-Luka ¿Por qué me odias? - la peli rosa gruñó ¡Como si no supiera la razón! -Huele... ¿Eso es humano? - comenzó a olfatear hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Miku - ¡Oh! ¿No eres, a caso, la humana que estaba buscando? - dijo felizmente mientras continuaba esquivando los golpes de la peli rosa - Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Gakupo y soy un vampiro - besó el dorso de su mano y se relamió los labios, cosa que dio más rabia a Luka

La loba acertó al fin un golpe, una patada en el pecho para ser más exactos, y el vampiro salió disparado lejos de la peli turquesa - ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a arrebatarme lo que más me importa! - Miku la miró, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre. Había visto a Luka enfadada en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era muy diferente, esta vez Luka si daba miedo

El vampiro negó con la cabeza e hizo el mismo movimiento con el dedo - Lo siento, cachorrito, pero muero de hambre - cogió a la humana por la muñeca y saltó por la ventana, que llevaba al patio de recreos.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡SUÉLTALA MAL NACIDO! - gritó la peli rosa mientras saltaba por la misma ventana que Gakupo para seguirlo - ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Déjala! - dio un paso al frente pero se quedó quieta al ver al vampiro posar su larga uña en el cuello de su novia - No... Por favor, no lo hagas...

-Vaya, vaya, quien iba a decir que una simple humana te pondría collar - sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada a la chica más bajita - No le haré nada... Por ahora... - sonrió y olfateó su cuello - Huele genial...

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a acabar contigo, por matar a mis padres, por acabar con mi especie y sobre todo por Miku! - la peli turquesa abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, le gritó que era una bestia sin corazón, un ser despreciable. Gakupo le tapó la boca con la mano, pero la humana consiguió morderle haciéndole un muy mínimo rasguño

-Idiota - dijo el vampiro empujando a Miku y alargando su uña para atravesarla en el pecho, justo donde estaría el corazón. La peli rosa gritó con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita gata! - se quejó Gakupo al ver que no atravesó su pecho, sino su hombro, pues Rin consiguió apartarla lo suficiente.

-¡Rin, por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico, aleja a Miku de ese desgraciado! - gritaba la loba con los ojos más rojos que nunca y húmedos ¿Ese perro iba a matarla enserio? Corrió hacia Gakupo y lo envistió, tirándolo al suelo con ella encima y golpeándolo - ¡Cómo te atreves, cabrón! - la cara del peli morado sufría algunos rasguños, pero nada más que eso

Mientras la loba se encargaba del vampiro, la gemela hembra intentaba levantar a la humana para alejarla del lugar - No puedo... irme sin ella... Rin... - dijo con dificultad y una mueca de dolor en la cara - No... puedo... - la peli turquesa comenzó a caer y con ello Rin, quien estaba aguantando casi todo su peso

-Miku, hey, despierta, vamos... - zarandeaba a la chica en un intento de que ésta despertara pero sin resultado. Estaba empezando a asustarse, no sabía qué hacer - ¡LUKA! ¡Es Miku, no despierta! - observó que su herida cada vez lloraba más sangre e intentó taparla con sus manos - ¡Joder!

La peli rosa estaba ahora debajo de Gakupo, agarrándole las manos ya que éste intentaba arañarle con sus largas uñas - Mierda... ¡Sal, sanguijuela! - consiguió quitárselo de encima y corrió hacia donde estaban Miku y la gata - Princesa, todo está bien, vas a ponerte bien - le acarició la mejilla y juntó su frente contra la de ella - Voy a hacerle pagar ¿Vale? Pero ponte bien... Por favor... No me dejes

Sonaron unos aplausos detrás de las chicas - ¡Pero qué hermosa escena! No quiero interrumpirla, pero... - cambió el tono de voz y sus colmillos empezaron a salir - Tengo hambre... Mucha hambre... Y la sangre de esa chica huele simplemente genial...

-¡No le tocarás ni un solo pelo! - un destello y donde antes hubo una peli rosa ahora había un gran lobo que corrió hacia el hambriento vampiro. Gakupo le dio una patada que la envió, como si fuera una pelota de futbol, muy lejos - Agh... - se quedó ahí, tirada en el suelo, mirando la escena sin poder moverse. El peli morado agarró a su Miku del cabello y comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello de ella - _No... ¿Qué clase de novia soy?_ - pensó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su pelaje

Sus dientes rozaron el cuello de la niña, iba a clavarlos cuando un destello llamó su atención. Cuando la luz desapareció, vio la silueta de un lobo. Era más grande, completamente alvino a excepción de unos mechones fucsias en el pelaje del pecho - ¿Qué significa esto? - el animal desapareció de repente y volvió a aparecer delante suyo - ¿Q-Qué...? - dejó caer a la humana por la sorpresa. Miró fijamente a los ojos de ese ser - ¿L-Luka?

-La misma que acabará contigo - sonó en la cabeza del vampiro una voz que le puso los pelos de punta. Éste sintió dolor en su abdomen y, cuando bajó la vista, tenía un zarpazo enorme que vomitaba sangre. Su rostro se deformó a uno inexplicable. Se agarró la herida y comenzó a lanzar ataques donde fuera, pero cada vez que uno conseguía darle, ella desaparecía como si fuera polvo y aparecía en otro lugar

-Maldito chucho... - Miró a la peli turquesa que estaba en el suelo. Si bebía su sangre podría recuperarse y combatir bien contra Luka. Intentó enviarla lejos, pero ésta no se separaba de él y comenzaba a perder fuerzas -Mierda... - si no podía beberse la sangre de Miku, probaría a beber la sangre de la loba. Se abalanzó sobre ella y clavó sus colmillos, como pudo, en su cuello. La peli rosa hizo una mueca de dolor - Oh, Dios, ¡Sí! Esto sabe mejor ¡Mucho mejor! Quiero más - volvió a morderle y sacarle la sangre hasta que empezó a sentirse raro - Q-Qué... ¿Qué has...? - se separó de ella y se agarró el estómago. La sangre que había bebido comenzó a salirle en forma de lágrimas por los ojos, nariz, oídos, la vomitaba - P-Perra... - dijo cayendo al suelo

-Haznos un favor a todos y... Muérete... - lo miró con desprecio y apoyó una de sus patas en él mientras mordió su cuello y le arrancó buena parte, dejando su cabeza colgando por un hilo. Vio como aun así sonrió y seguía vivo. Iba a destrozarlo cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte de su novia y corrió hacia ella - Ya está, he acabado con Gakupo y tú te vas a poner bien, vamos a estar bien...

-T... Te amo... - intentó levantar la mano para acariciar a su loba pero este gesto era demasiado difícil y doloroso, por lo que fue Luka quien acercó su cabeza a la mano de la humana

-¡Luka! ¡Coge a Miku y llévala a un lugar seguro! - se escuchó una voz, Luka pudo reconocer que era la de Antonio, que estaba corriendo hacia ellas - La burbuja se está destruyendo, sácala de este mundo - se acercó más a ellas y se dio cuenta de que la peli turquesa estaba herida. Se arrodilló y de la nada sacó una pluma naranja envuelta en llamas con la que acarició la herida de la peli turquesa, la cual comenzó a sanar poco a poco- ¡Corre!

Con cuidado, Luka colocó a su novia sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el gran árbol que conectaba con su mundo. Todo temblaba y se estaba destruyendo el paisaje tenebroso, por lo que llegar fue un poco más costoso. Cuando vio el árbol a lo lejos, aceleró el paso y, cuando estaba a punto de pasar, chocó con algo. Se llevó la zarpa al lugar afectado y, cuando abrió los ojos, la humana estaba en el otro lado del árbol

-¿Miku? - intentó pasar nuevamente pero había una especie de barrera que se lo impedía. En el otro lado, la humana no se movía. Esperaba que estuviera bien, que solo siguiera desmayada. Comenzó a ladrar para que despertara, arañaba la barrera, pero la niña parecía no escucharla

-Luka... - detrás de ella se escuchaban montones de pasos

La nombrada se giró y gruñó - ¡Qué está pasando, Antonio! - sabía que no debía ser así con él, que el pobre Antonio no tenía la culpa, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer - ¡Por qué no puedo ir con Miku! - lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su blanco pelaje -Miku... ¡Maldición! - todos los monstruos que estaban allí reunidos sintieron lástima por ella

-Yo... Yo tampoco sé exactamente qué está pasando... - el suelo continuaba temblando y, si miraban al cielo, podían ver grietas -Yo tampoco puedo pasar la barrera... - levantó la vista hacia su cachorro con cierto miedo - Luka, si no puedes pasar, golpear la barrera no te servirá de nada, solo te harás daño...

-¡Cállate! Soy la única que está haciendo algo, al menos no estoy ahí parada mientras toda esta mierda se derrumba - continuó atacando la pared de la burbuja, la cual se agrietaba por sus golpes y los temblores - Miku, tienes que despertarte... - a ella se le unieron los demás presentes, era cierto, algo debían hacer

-¿Tal vez os va bien una ayudita? - al reconocer esa voz, Luka gruñó - Hey, tranquilo, chucho... Si esta cosa se rompe todos acabaremos en el mundo humano y eso significa que podré beber sangre a mi antojo - dijo el peli morado, el cuello del cual todavía se estaba regenerando. Al parecer Antonio le curó también a él - Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a esta cosa...

Cada vez se agrietaba más y más, los monstruos más pequeños ya podían pasar hacia el otro lado, pero aun así, continuaron ayudando hasta que acabó por abrirse y permitir el paso a los de mayor tamaño. La peli rosa fue inmediatamente junto a la humana. Los demás monstruos intentaron esconderse

-¡Mamá! Mira que bicho más feo ¿Me lo puedo quedar? - dijo un niño señalando a uno de los monstruos. La madre tiró de él para alejarlo de ese extraño ser

Al principio los humanos estaban alarmados cuando veían a estos nuevos seres, por lo que los monstruos tuvieron que esconderse y camuflarse entre los humanos. El número de monstruos descendió, pues los humanos les dieron caza. Acabaron pasando a ser una leyenda, pero algunos sabían que eran reales por que los habían visto y, no solo eso, también se habían relacionado con ellos. Si seguían así, tal vez algún día podría ser como antaño.

OoOoOoO

-Pequeña, vuelve, es muy tarde - decía un peli azul buscando quien sabe qué - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es tan enana que no la encuentro... - había sido mala idea llevar a su perrita a pasear por esta zona, pero él quería que viera algo diferente a lo de siempre. Continuó caminando hasta que consiguió escuchar los ladridos de su Chihuahua - Aquí estabas ¿Qué te pasa?

Miró hacia el lugar donde su mascota estaba gruñendo y, a lo lejos, pudo ver la silueta de dos lobos, uno de mayor tamaño que el otro. Sobre ellos se podía distinguir la silueta de dos gatos flotando, el lobo más grande saltaba para alcanzar a una de las siluetas mientras ésta solo le provocaba más. También pudo distinguir dos pájaros un tanto extraños y grandes, envueltos en llamas, posados en la rama de un árbol y mirando la escena, como él hacía.

-¿Te has perdido, amigo? - cuando se giró, vio a un hombre vestido de negro, con el pelo morado atado en una coleta sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos. Después, solo se pudo escuchar un grito y nunca más se supo nada sobre él.

* * *

><p><strong>Floor Megurine: <span>Voy a intentar hacer el lemmon lo más largo que pueda xD pero no prometo 1000 palabras, no soy experta para nada :'c<span>**

**Megurine Chikane: *le mira de manera adorable* Buenas Meeeegu-chan x3 Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi historia como mi manera de escribir :3 *pose adorable* No sé qué más decir, solo que te agradezco que me sigas en esta historia x3**

**Shinobukun: bueno, Luka ya estuvo anteriormente en el mundo humano, solo que era ''un cachorro'' :P Me alegra de que te guste y espero que éste te agrade de la misma manera.**

**InfinitySKight: ay, lo siento por mentirte, no lo haré más :'c o bueno, no lo haré demasiado (?) Claro, es que... piensa que Luka y Miku son de ''mundos'' por llamarlo de una manera, diferentes... Entonces Luka no sabe leer lo de Miku y ésta segunda... pues supón que aprende rápido (?) Puah... escribiría más, te lo prometo, pero no me gusta alargar mucho mis historias, soy más de cositas cortas y tal... Digo mucho en poco :3 Y si nadie se entera de la zoofilia... nadie va a la cárcel (?)**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Me alegra no sabe cuanto que mis historias le gusten y haber sido una de sus primeras autoras a conocer. Le mando también un saludo con mucho cariño y aprecio. Si usted gusta de ello, puede tratarme de tú nwn**

**Luki-Sexy-Sama: ay, me aman O/O (?) Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic asdfghjk. Me gusta saber que hay gente que me ha seguido, y aun lo hace, desde mi primer fic. **

**Ako: me alegro de que te guste, espero que éste también lo haga :D**

**Bien! Pues me han dicho algunos que no quieren que vuelva a desaparecer y que quieren leer más One Shot de los míos... Entonces, a estas personas que me piden que me quede les agradecería que me dejaran temas que les gustaría que tratara de esta pareja, si no lo hacen posiblemente vuelva a desaparecer hasta que sepa que traeros xD **

**·Algunas aclaraciones... La burbuja se rompe porque Luka mata al vampiro y cambia POR COMPLETO la historia además de que consigue desatar su poder.  
>·Antonio (el chef) y el director son hermanos (por que me da la gana :v), son dos de los sabios que crearon la burbuja y son Fénix, es decir, cada vez que mueran resucitarán de sus cenizas, por eso han visto y saben tantas cosas.<br>·El peli azul que aparece en la última parte del fic es Kaito, que me apetecía matarlo xD  
>·Cuando el mencionado anteriormente ve dos siluetas de lobo, la más pequeña es Miku, que, por que me da la gana, le pidió a Luka que la transformara en lobo. Suponed que ella quiere comprender mejor a la peli rosa, que así podrá durar tantos años como ella y que así podrá serle de ayuda.<span>**

**Cualquier otra cosa que no haya quedado clara, me gustaría que lo preguntarais por review e intentaré aclarar :3**


End file.
